A Melody of Embers
by Jayd10
Summary: Lea meets a woman who will change his life forever and become more acquainted in every moment they spend together. This written by me and my Co-Author LimeSign13. LeaxOC by the way
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* we do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters! But I own Molly! Though she wants to be Lea's and only Lea's! XD Owned by Disney and Square Enix.

Lea was tired, He had spent all day out with his best friend Isa, and had finally got time to relax. He planned to go out with Isa, but he decided to stay home. So Lea went out to the clubs by himself. He had waited in line for about an hour, and when he walked inside, he had to keep from rolling his eyes after seeing the people in there and the things being said, seen and done.

"_Note to self. Remind myself to never come to this snobby club again."  
_

He was walking around, trying to find a seat to sit in this place, when he saw _her._ He had to take a double take.

_"What's a plain Jane like her doing in a club like this?"_

Molly was sipping her drinking softly and looking down... She knew she didn't belong here; she was a plain Jane... Nothing special to anyone... Hell her own friends ditched her to leave for a different club saying she was boring and no fun!

_"Why am I here... I don't belong... I'm just being stared at by everyone and whispered about"_

She sighed and continued to sip her drink when she saw him...

_"OH MY GOD... There's a model in here!"_

She couldn't stop looking at him but then she saw him look at her, she squeaked and quickly looked down embarrassed.

Lea raised a brow as she squeak. He had to smirk a bit at her staring, but why had she squeaked? He got curious.

_"So..plain..yet, beautiful."_

He HAD to go get a better look and get to know this woman. He casually walked over and tapped her shoulder. "This seat taken?" he asked with a smile, pointing to the one next to her.

She looked up and went a bit wide-eyed and blushed like crazy "N-No! Not at all! Y-You can t-take it!" She replied nervously and just puts a hand through her hair nervous as hell.

_"Oh my god! Oh my god! He's right here and he's speaking to me! This is not going to end well..."_

She tried to calm down and just sip her drink casually trying to hold her blush down but sadly she couldn't do either and hung her head...

He laughed a bit nervously. "Ah..thanks." He sat down and turned to her.

_"Dear God, she's so nervous like she's taking a standardized test. She needs more than just a causal fruity drink."_

He decided to break the ice. "Hi, I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" He tapped his temple before he outstretched his hand.

Molly smiled at that line and giggled a bit "That was cute! My name is Molly, Molly DeAngelo." she smiled at him "Your such a pretty looking man" she blushed

_"More like gorgeous though!"_

Lea had to laugh at that. "Why thank you." He smiled more. "DeAngelo? That's a nice last name. Better sounding than Fair.." he shrugged it off then turned his attention back to her. "Nice to meet you Molly."

"It's nice to meet you too Lea. To be honest I thought you were a model!" she giggled and smiled at him more happily not feeling so alone anymore. "You were probably thinking _"what's a plain Jane like her in a bar like this?"_huh?" she asked as looked to him.

He casually looked around. "What are you talking about? I didn't think anything like that." He glanced to her and smiled. "You have a pretty smile, almost as beautiful as your eyes."

Molly blushed but smiled more... "My eyes aren't anything special... Their just plain old forest green..." she mused to him "Now you, you have gorgeous eyes. Emerald is such a pretty color... Goes great with those lovely red spikes of yours." she giggled.

_"Can this man be with me please god? Pretty please? I've been a good girl!"_

"What are you talking about?" he exclaimed. "Such a deep forest green and so lovely." He had to keep himself from giving a dreamy look.

_"Hey God, can't you slide me one? I know I ain't the best out there, but shouldn't I get a little..extra credit on this?"_

She couldn't help but give a sweet smile and cute giggle "Thank you Lea, you sure know how to talk to girls." she looked to him and saw he had a dreamy look on his face. She then started to giggle and smile even more "You know I have to say I enjoy your hair. Is it naturally spiked?" she looked to him and then start to play with her dark brown hair flirtatiously.

_"Lord I think I'm falling in love! Is this truly love at first sight?"_

"Of course, doll. All natural. Every part of me." He said while winking. He leaned forward against the bar and laid an arm on it.

_"Sure would be nice to bring her home to mom and dad..C'mon God! Give me some slack! I'll stop being a party boy even for her!"_

Molly laughed at being called doll and smiled at the wink with a blush. "Hey, you want to leave this overly crowded ,loud, and overly obnoxious club and get something to eat?" she started to bite her lip teasingly and smiled sweetly at him "I'll pay too" she giggled

_"Gosh he's so handsome... We would make such a beautiful baby... I want him! I hope he likes kids like me though..."_

He lips curled into a smirk. "Sure thing." He stood and held out his hand for her to take. "Let's go."

_"Dear God..she gets more attractive by the moment...I want her! We'd make a beautiful baby..I wonder if she likes kids as much as I do?"_

She took his hand gently and giggled at his smirk "I have to say I love your smirk! It's very charming like you" she then felt him lead them out of the club "We'll take my car, in less you brought yours" she laughed

_"Please god! Please have him like children! He's so perfect! He has to love kids! I mean look at his hips! They say motherly and caring all over them! God he has the figure of a woman but it makes him even sexier! I want this man to be mine! And I want to be his... I want to give myself to him!"_

He smirked more and smiled. He held her hand tight and kissed her cheek to see her reaction. "Why thanks. And I don't care which car we take." he said while laughing.

_"Please God! She has to love kids! She has sweet and caring written all over her! Please let her be mine! Please God! PLEASE!"_

Molly went wide-eyed blushing like crazy and whimpered/squeaked a bit "O-Okay... M-My car it is then" as soon as they got outside she started to lead him to her car happily and unlocked it. "It's not much" she said as she looked up at him then raised a brow "How tall are you by the way?" she giggled

_"Oh _my _god! He kissed me on the cheek! "Squee!" Please be mine! You're such a sweet, caring, darling man! You have to just adore babies and love kids!"_

"I can't remember actually..." he laughed. "I'm taller than my mom, who's about 6'1...So I would say, 6'4, 6'5?" He smiled. "The car is just fine to me." He opened her door for her to get in.

_"Please be mine, and only mine! Please! Even you don't want kids, can you have my babies? Geez Lea. You'll scare her shitless if you said this out loud."_

She was surprised when he opened the door for her and blushed "Thank you." she giggled and got in and then opened his door from the inside for him in return. She buckled in and turned the car on as he got in. She smiled gently and blushed a bit and got the courage to ask him finally. "Hey do you like babies or kids?"

_"I'm sorry if I scared you! I'm so sorry! But please! Like babies please!"_

Lea paused buckling in and smiled, looking at her. "I do, very much. I love kids to death."

Molly gave him a happy smile in that moment "You do!? Me too! I'm like obsessed with babies!" she giggled happily but then she looked down thinking she said a little too much.

Lea laughed. She took her chin gently in his hand and tilted it up to him. "Hey, don't worry. I feel the same about babies."

Molly smiled and gave him a peck on the lips "That's a wonderful thing I have to say, babies make me happy and I have always wanted one. A little girl especially" she smiled happily and then started to drive with happiness in her spirit.

Lea blushed at the peck and smiles happily. "A little girl? I've always wanted one as well!" He turned to her and gently placed a hand on her knee, smiling.

She giggled and smiled at his blush "Oh really? You're found of little girls now?" she giggled at him and then blushed but smiled when he placed a hand on her knee. "And I always wanted to have a little girl with darling red hair... I just find red hair so pretty and special since it's not a common thing. So she would be special... And get all things she needed and wanted in life... The things I never got." she smiled sadly as she continued to drive on.

He looked to her. "What do you mean by that Molly? If I may ask.."

Molly looked to him sadly "My parents died when I was just a little baby from a car crash..." she then started to tear as she held back a whimper "I lived in an orphanage till I was 18 and then got into college... I'm a junior in college now." she then started to cry softly as she drove.

Lea had almost started to cry, but held back a flow of tears. "Oh my God I'm so sorry Molly.." He looked down. "I thought I lost my father once...he went missing for 4 years. Everyone thought he died and told me and my mom to move on..and I thought he did die..But it turns out..he was just kidnapped.."

She looked to him sadly as her tears flowed down her cheeks "its okay. It's the past now and I'm a big girl." she sniffled and looked to him in shock "That's horrible!" she said sadly "People are so cruel sometimes..." she looked down sadly but smiled "Well I'm glad your father is back. Who is he by the way?"

Lea smiled a bit. "Zack. Zack Fair."

Her jaw dropped "No way! That's so awesome! Your father is a hero!" she smiled happily

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah he is.." He saw them pull up to a little café. He stopped her when she was about to get out. "Hey Molly, I need to tell you something.."

Molly looked to him gently as she wiped her eyes "Yes Lea?" she gave him a gentle smile and batted her lashes a bit.

Lea went mid-blank for a moment because of that. He took her hands tight and looked her in the eyes. "I-I can't help but feel I have an attraction for you..." he confessed.

Molly was surprised he even found her attractive at all "M-Me? No... Are you confused with someone who looks better than me but has my personality?" she asked hesitantly because she doesn't find herself attractive at all... She truly finds herself ugly and just plain.

Lea shook his head. "Nope. I swear, We've just met but I think I'm already..in love.." He unbuckled and scooted closer to her.

She looked at him and then looked down "I-I honestly fell in love with you at first sight... You're so beautiful... Unlike me.. If this was Beauty and the Beast you would be beauty and I would be the beast." she then started to tear up and cry softly. "I'm not pretty... I'm just ugly and plain... How can you love someone who isn't as gorgeous as you are?" she looked to him with tear filled eyes.

He stroked her cheek gently and wiped her tears away. "Don't say that about yourself. You are beautiful and sweet. And I swear I love you so much already." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Molly smiled at his gentleness in his words and then felt him kiss her making her surprised but just melted into him and kissed back softly and gently "I love you so much Lea... Please... Be mine." she asked with gentle loving eyes.

He smiled. "You got it, babe." He kissed her again and unbuckled her seatbelt and brought her across the car and in his lap. "I love you Molly.."

She smiled happily and kissed him more and looked at him softly "And I love you Lea" she giggled happily and smiled like crazy when he started touching her softly.

Lea was rubbing his hands all over her softly, making sure to memorize each groove and curve she had. "So beautiful.." He then began to softly kiss her neck.

Molly smiled and started tracing his body gently and got down to his hips and giggled smiling more "I just love your hips, they're so womanly" she mused "You could carry a baby easily with them!" she laughed and moaned a bit at his kissing of her neck and goes wide-eyed covering her mouth "I'm sorry!"

Lea laughed some. "No problem. Just tells me I'm doing the right thing."

Molly blushed and whispers gently "I-I'm a virgin... That's new to me, and you also took my first kiss..." she blushed more and hides her face

_"He's not going to love me anymore after admitting that!"_

Lea stopped for a moment. "Really? I'm honored."

"Oh well-" takes a double take "Say what now?" she was now curious "Have you ever been with anyone else Lea?"

Lea nodded. "Yes, just one other though. My best friend, Isa."

Molly looked to him gently and backs away a bit "A-Are you still with him? Am I going to be considered a harlot to him!" she was starting to freak out then starts crying "I'm not a slut! I'm sorry!" she then began to ball feeling so horrible.

Lea shook his hands and pulled her back."No! We broke up a while ago! He never wanted kids I did…"

Molly became shocked "B-But kids are such wonderful things to have in your life... They show how much a couple truly loves each other... And how much they mean to one another.." she then looks up at him "L-Lea... Can you promise me something, please?"

Lea nodded. "Yeah, what is it Molly?"

She looked to him gently "C-Can we go on some dates so we can get to know each other before you take me... Just till were ready to say were together? Two months at the most?" she gave a wry smile at him hoping that was okay.

Lea had to hold back a whine. He was already..bothered at the moment, but he knew better than to argue. "I promise."

Molly smiled and kisses him "Thank you, and hey we can still make out! And you can look and touch me just don't put your little friend into me!" she then giggled like crazy

Lea sighed with relief. "Good, cause I'm kinda getting cramped over here. If you know what I mean." He pointed to his pants. He felt her move around on his lap to get comfortable and let out a loud whine. He grabbed her hips and stopped her. "Oh God.."

Molly giggled "Oh so your friend got excited over that?" she teased playfully and started to rub him there gently and then rub his chest through his shirt with her other hand softly. She then started to laugh at his reaction.

Lea grabbed the sear tight and moaned out. "Unless you want our plans to change, I don't think you want to tease me."

She laughed and kisses him "Hey you let me touch you, and I let you touch these" she then pointed to her chest and giggles and lets him go "You'll calm down when we get some food" she laughed and got off his lap and went to open her door but sees him quickly get out "Lea, you don't-"

Lea was getting out hurriedly. "You stay right there!" He ran around the side of the car, but tripped in a pothole and slammed his head on the hood. "Shit!" He cried out before falling to the ground.

Molly immediately got out "Lea!" runs over to him and takes him in her arms. Sees he has a big bump on his forehead "Oh you poor thing! Is your foot okay? Did you sprain your ankle!" worried sick over her new boyfriend and starts kissing his face all over.

Lea felt better now honestly. He rubbed his head and nodded. "I'm fine, just have a big bruise."

Molly smiled and kisses his big bruise then helps him up "About I buy you dinner and dessert?" she giggled and smiled at him "My treat."

Lea shook his head. "Nope, I might be disabled now, but that no reason to be sorry for me and get all expensive."

"Your disabled?" she laughed and looked to him "Shouldn't I be allowed to spoil my boyfriend though?" she giggled happily and then gave him a deep kiss happily as she leaned up and put her arms around his neck.

Lea laughed. "With this bruise I am." He kissed her back and put his arms around her hips.

Molly giggled and kissed him more than let him go, leading him inside happily so they could go eat. She then knew she was going to be with this man and was just fall head over heels for him every minute she spent with him.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer* we do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters! But I own Molly who would rather be owned by Lea! XD Owned by Disney and Square Enix!

It had been a few weeks since Lea had first gone out with Molly. So far, he was the happiest man on Earth, and couldn't wait to bring her home to mom and dad. Actually, he was on his way to pick her up to go one a date now.

As Molly was waiting for Lea to come pick her up for their date she decided to go for a change of pace and wear some make up "Ow! Why do I keep poking my eye out with the mascara!" she whined as she highlighted her lashes. "This stuff sucks..." she sighed as she finished. She had already got her eyes with the eyeliner as which luckily wasn't as painful but just as icky.

_"If this was make-up vs. me I think the make-up would win every round I would just look pathetic."_

Lea was almost at her house, and he was almost skipping. He couldn't wait to see her, and maybe get a little treat after dinner. He shrugged. It didn't matter to him honestly, but if it happened, he wouldn't say no.

Molly continued on with her battle against the dreaded make-up but it all looked so horrible and it made her look like she just got out of bed while wearing a bunch of caked on make-up. She started to tear up and cry softly "God. Now I look uglier then I was before! Just wonderful, I try to look nice for my boyfriend and this is what I get... A mess all over my face, great just great." she then started to cry more and hiccup in sadness.

_"Why can't I ever try anything new? Why can't I be pretty for Lea...?"_

"Finally My luck she has to live half way across town." He finally made it and walked up the steps to her apartment. He knocked. "Yo Molly, I'm here!"

Molly squeaked in surprise and bit her lip and hid her face in the mirror she was working with "C-Come in..." she choked out nervously. She felt like she was going to die in this moment or Lea was going to breakup with her which was worse than dying to her.

_"Please don't breakup with me! Please don't break up with me! I'm so in love with you! Please... Don't hurt my fragile soul..."_

Lea walked in happily. He saw her make-up, but totally ignored it. To be honest, he was wondering why she was wearing any. But he knew better than to question a girl on cosmetic beauty, and smiled. "Ready to go?"

Molly looked to him sadly "Can I please wash my face very quickly? It's only going to take a moment, I promise" she nodded to him reassuringly as she gave a cheesy grin putting her hands together in a begging style.

Lea smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, movie doesn't start till half an hour anyways."

"Thank you!" she then ran out of the room and to the bathroom fast and started to wipe and rub the make-up away with water "Stupid me... What was I thinking...? I'll never be pretty enough for him so why even try to look pretty..." she mused sadly and teared up as she got the last of the mascara off but the eyeliner stayed and actually look nice. "Huh well that looks nice" she smiled and wiped her eyes then went out to see Lea "I'm ready to go!" she announced to him happily and grabbed her purse

Lea smiled. "Great! Let's go!" he said while taking her hand.

Molly smiled happily and squeezed his hand gently "Okay!" she giggled and followed him out as she locked her door and left with him to his car happily.

Lea smiled more and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, still having their hands connected.

Molly smiled happily as he wrapped his arm around her she couldn't help but giggle happily because she knew she was a luck girl for having him and she knew her old friends were jealous of her because of her boyfriend but she never brought it up when they talked about him or anything or bragged she knew better she wasn't that type of person anyway she was a sweet person naturally not cruel and braggy.

Lea walked with her happily to his car. When they arrived, he let her go and opened the door for her. Before she got in, he gave her a deep kiss. "I love you."

All Molly could do was just melt into him and she had such a dreamy look on her face it wasn't even funny. "I love you too Lea." she said in her dreamy state and giggled like crazy. "Y-You're such a sweet man... I can't believe your mine." she mused happily and dreamily.

He laughed. "Well, you better believe it. You're mine and only mine. Got it memorized?" He said while tapping his temple. He laid his forehead on hers and smiled at her and kissed her again.

She giggled happily and smiled "You just make me so happy... and I thank you for that" she smiled and kissed his face all over just completely head over heels for this charming, loving and sweet man she could call her own and no one could take away from her she then started to nuzzled his nose gently giving Eskimo kisses and she knew in her mind she was going to let him have her.. She needed him to have her. It was the one thing in her life that would make her happy, for her to be his truly.

Lea wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. "I love you...more than you know..." He began to kiss her neck and rub her back.

Molly couldn't help but moan and gasp at his touching of her back and the kissing of her neck. "Oh I think I do know" she giggled and then looked at him with lusting eyes and started to stroke his chest softly and teasingly with seduction.

Lea tightened his grip on her shirt and started to close the car door behind them. "M-Molly..." he moaned.

She smiled at his moan and started stroke his stomach and found to her surprise he had abs she then had to see this for herself and lifted his shirt up to show a very nice looking 8-pack "Holy mother of god!" she then giggled like crazy and had a big cheesy smile. "Your coming with me!" she then grabbed him by the collar and started to walk him to her apartment happily.

Lea smirked. "Y-Yes ma'am..."

Molly smirked as well as she unlocked her door and dragged herself and him in then closed her door and just tackled him to the ground kissing him like crazy and rubbing his stomach tracing his abs gently "God you have such a lovely body..." she mused to him seductively.

Lea gasped then groaned out loudly. "Thank you..." he was getting more heated each minute, and he needed relief.

She giggled at him and then got up and took her shirt off then got away farther and took her pants off then got into the hall that lead to her bedroom and took any other garments she had on and threw them at him and ran to her room laughing.

He was licking his lips then frowned. "Hey!" He got up and ran after her down the hall.

Molly laughed as she ran into her room and got on her bed looking at him as she batted her lashes giving a smirk "So Lea, what are you going to do?" she mused and licked her teeth as she raised a brow at him. She needed him so bad it wasn't even funny.

Lea put his hands on the door-frame blocking out the entrance. "I'm going to make you feel good all night long." He then stepped in and closed the door behind him

Lea awoke the next morning from sun coming through the curtains. He yawned and sat up, trying to remember where he was.

Molly was next to him hugging him close and tight feeling so wonderful and so in love. She cuddled into his tummy and kissed it softly in her sleep. There was no denying it she felt so good at what she did and she felt so right doing it as well. She was truly madly and undeniably in love with this man.

Lea looked over and smiled. He laid back down and kissed her, whispering in her ear. "Good morning."

She then opened her eyes gently and smiled sweetly at him "Morning sunshine" she giggled and then gave him and peck on the lips that then turned into a deep kiss, she laughed a bit and smiled at him "Thank you, you made last night really special to me" she then kissed him again and giggled"I'm glad you had that condom on you as well!" she mused to him softly.

Lea laughed softly. "Me too" He smiled at her and took her in his arms to cuddle and kiss her again happily.

Molly laughed gently at his cuddles and kisses "You know looking at you, you wouldn't think Fair was a big softly and cuddler at all but it turns out you can't judge anyone by their cover" she then cuddled back and kissed him happily "So sweet you are, just like honey"

Lea smiled. "That's how my parents are. They seem all big and muscular and intimidating, but actually, they're the best people, seriously."

"Your mother is big and muscular?" Molly asked giggling a bit "She must be pretty though, I mean your father is so charming and gorgeous like you, your mother must be one gorgeous redhead!" she smiled and looked to him and saw his look "What?"

Lea gave her a look. "I have two men for my parents. My father is Zack, my mother is Reno Fair."

"Hey calm down, I didn't know" she replied calmly but smiled "Did they use materia?"

Lea nodded. "Sorry. And yes, they did."

"It's okay, I can see why you reacted." she replied calmly and smiled "Two handsome men made a gorgeous son I have to say" she smirked a bit but kept a sweet smile "I would love to meet them sometime, well not anytime soon if that's too fast!" Molly then started to panic thinking she was being too forward.

Lea smiled. "It's cool! I wanted you to meet them soon anyway." he laughed nervously.

Molly was surprised "R-Really? Wow were going fast huh.." she giggled a bit nervously "I still want to go on more dates though before I meet them if that is okay?" she looked up at him nervously

Lea looked down some. "But-" he sighed a bit but nodded. "Alright"

Molly gave a sad look "I'm sorry I just don't want us to meet them and then they ask you all question about me and you don't know how to answer them or me with you... I just want to have the right impression for your parents Lele..." goes wide-eyed at what she called him and covers her mouth and blushes as red as his hair. She then grabbed the pillow and hid her face into it from embarrassment.

Lea nodded. "Okay...I under-" he paused at the hearing of the nickname. "Lele?" He repeated while smiling.

Molly was hiding her face into the pillow so embarrassed. "I-I've wanted to call you that for a while as a pet name... But I was always scared how you react..." continues to hide her face into her pillow.

Lea smiled more. "I love that pet name!"

"R-Really?" Molly then smiled and went over to him and laid her head on his chest gently "I'm glad Lele" she giggled then started to kiss his face all over gently and stroke his upper body softly.

Lea smiled softly at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you Molly."

She smiled back and kissed him gently wrapping her arms around his neck happily "And I love you Lele, more than anyone or anything"

He smiled and kissed her passionately.

She laughed and kissed him back with the same passion and then melted into each other going back to what they were doing just last night.

*8 weeks later*

Molly was getting all ready to meet Lea's parents and she had a surprise in store for him and was so happy now! She couldn't wait to tell him, she was so excited!

Lea was slightly worried. He didn't know if Molly was nervous from meeting his parents or was sick, because she has been throwing up a lot lately, been weak and fatigued, and a bit moody. He didn't mind any of this at all, he was just concerned.

She was just fine and looked to him and smiled gently going over and stroking his cheek softly and smirked a bit. "Well I'm ready, are you?" she asked gently as she leaned into him softly and looked up at him with happy eyes.

Lea smiled and nodded. "Always babe." He then took her hand happily and squeezed it tight.

She giggled and squeezed it gently following him out and looked to him. "Hey Lele what are your parents like just so I know so I won't say anything upsetting or well mean." a bit nervous.

He smiled. "Mom is loud, VERY loud. He can be a bit rude at times, but not intentionally. But he is also caring and VERY protective, and will fight for what he wants and never quits. Dad is about the same, but he's more hyper than loud. He's smart, witty somewhat, and is a good guy all around."

Molly nodded gently "Well they sound like nice men" she mused softly and smiled being in such a good mood "I bet they have some secrets about you" she winked and giggled evilly.

Lea went a bit wide-eyed. "What do you mean by that?"

Molly laughed "Oh I'm just going to ask about your childhood and see how you were when you were young and spry."

Lea shook his head. "Please don't!"

Molly raised a brow "Why? Because now you've made me want to ask more and find out these dirty little secrets of yours!" she laughed evilly and started running off to his parent's house.

Lea frowned and made a scared face. "NO." He ran after her quickly.

Molly started running faster and laughed "Sucks for you! I'm on the track team at our college!" she then started to cackle and run even faster but was careful for what was now in her tummy.

"Damn it!" he yelled and tried to catch up after her. He had the speed, but endurance not so much… He almost reached her until she ran up and knocked on his parent's door.

Molly giggled evilly as she knocked and waited for an answer from one of them.

Zack opened the door and smiled "Well hello there!"

She smiled happily at him "Hello , it's nice to meet you finally, I'm Molly DeAngelo."

He smiled happily and looked to the back of the living room "Reno! Lea finally brought her over!"

"Finally?"

"He talks about you all the time!" Zack laughed "Please come in!"

Lea hung his head as he walked up the steps. He was then greeted by a tight hug.

"My baby!" Reno smiled as he hugged him tight.

"Mom…" he blushed.

Reno laughed and let him go. "C'mon in guys!" he said, stepping back.

Lea took Molly's hand and stepped inside.

Zack sat in a recliner and smiled at them "Don't they just make a cute couple Reno" he laughed

Molly blushed some but giggled "You two are so welcoming" she smiled gently

"And you're just so sweet looking!" Zack smiled and looked to them "So how long have you been seeing each other?"

"About 2 and half months" Molly blushed a bit.

"Wow the way Lea talks it sounds like you've dated for more than a year.

"Love at first sight?" Molly mused sheepishly

Reno smiled. "Aw, how sweet is that."

Lea; laughed. "You sure are being all gushy today mom."

Reno frowned. "Don't pick at my nerves boy."

Lea shook his hands. "My bad!"

Reno laughed and walked to the couch and sat down.

Lea smiled and led Molly to the love-seat, sitting down by her.

Zack laughed and looked to them "So Molly how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well thank you."

He smiled "That's good, now you want to hear about Lea?"

"Yes! I would love to hear about Lele!" she mused and giggled happily

Zack raised a brow at the nickname "Lele?" he looked at his son and couldn't help but smirk and use this as blackmail sometime in the future.

Lea hung his head and sighed.

Reno smirked with Zack. "What first...?

Molly looked down and felt bad now...

"Hey! Don't make your girlfriend feel bad Lea!" Zack said in a stern but gentle tone. "We taught you better than that."

Molly couldn't help but giggled at that and smile

_"So this is where Lele gets his charm and seriousness from..."_

Lea nodded. "I'm sorry Molly."

Reno smiled. "Good boy."

"It's okay Lele." she kissed his cheek gently and held his hand tight but delicately.

"I like her!" Zack mused happily "Hey Molly, have you ever heard Lea  
play his trumpet or violin, even sing?" he smiled at her but smirked  
at Lea.

Molly was shocked "Lele's a musician!"

Reno was shocked as well "You never told her that?!"

"Slipped my mind..." Lea lied.

Zack gave him a glare "Don't lie to us boy!"

"You could tell he was lying?" Molly asked with her head cocked to the side.

"But of course" Zack replied with a smirk "Our little Lea was a BIG trouble maker back in the day."

Lea went wide-wide and ducked his head behind Molly's back. "Don't tell her!"

Reno smirked. "Oh yes. He ESPECIALLY brought Isa into the mix and they often got in much trouble."

Molly was surprised by her boyfriend "But Lele was is always so sweet and caring..."

"Well he was always that way especially to little children, but he just loved to cause trouble! I can't tell you how many times he got sent to the principal's office or we got called up to come and get him!" Zack laughed.

"Woo... Lele was a bad boy" she then started to giggle and laugh.

Lea was blushing hard. "Dad..."

Reno laughed. "Yeah and this one time, him and Isa stayed after school to work on a "project". Turns out they stayed after school to make a color bomb and made it go off in the teachers workroom."

Molly started to laugh hard and hold her stomach "Seriously Lea!" laughed harder at him.

"But he always got good grades and he was such a wonderful musician, He was in the Symphonic winds, Marching Band, and Jazz band! He also in choir! He got so many rewards!" Zack smiled happily and showed her the case Lea's rewards and honors.

"Wow... Lele, you're so talented!" She mused happily.

His blush started to fade and smiled a bit. "Yeah...I always did get so many compliments..."

Reno smiled. "By the way, would you two like anything to eat? You look a little pale and sickly Molly... Not to be rude of course!" he added quickly, shaking his hands

"No its fine, but yes I would like something to eat though please." She nodded and rubbed her tummy gently.

Zack raised a brow at her action and started to grow curious "Are you sick honey?"

"N-No" Molly blushed and quickly stopped rubbing her tummy looking down shyly.

Lea grew concerned and looked over her shoulder from behind. "Do I need to take you to the doctor?"

"Why? She's only pale."

Lea shook his head. "No, she's been fatigued, tired, back hurting, and throwing up almost every morning."

Reno raised a brow "Oh really?"

Molly shook her head at Reno and started to play with her hair nervously. She then looked down quickly and held her tummy...

"Molly, why are you so nervous?" Zack asked her quizzically wanting information.

Molly bit her lip and looked down. "R-Reno, can I help you out in the kitchen please?" Molly gave pleading eyes to him wanting to escape all the questions.

"Of...Course..." Reno replied standing. He walked into the kitchen.

Lea saw Molly leave with him quickly and grew more concerned.

Molly quickly went into the kitchen with him to help make food but was quickly cornered. "Y-Yes Reno?" she grew nervous and didn't want to reveal to them yet at least not until it can be special...

Zack looked to his son and tried to change the subject "So how is school baby?"

Reno narrowed his eyes. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Lea looked back to him and smiled a bit. "Just fine, French and Japanese classes are getting kind of fast paced. But nothing I can't handle!"

Molly nodded "Please don't tell Lele! It was supposed to be a surprise... And I was going to tell him today with you guys..." she blushed and looked down sadly feeling like slut and whore...

Zack smiled "That's good! I'm glad you're doing so well baby!" He went over and sat next to him "I have to say your girl is a keeper! She's pretty, smart, cute, funny, and so sweet and kind!" he mused.

Reno smiled happily. "Yes! I finally get me some grand babies!"

Lea smiled at him. "Thanks dad. Actually, I have a surprise for her." He pulled out a tiny box from his pocket and showed him. "Do you think it's too early..?"

Molly was astounded by what he was saying "Y-You mean you're happy? You're not mad or think I'm slut and whore?" she was so confused...

Zack gave him a proud smile "You get that girl! You two are in love! Be together with her baby! She's such a beauty! You two would make such a beautiful child" he smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What?! How are you a slut or whore?! I know that's Lea's baby, so why would you think that?" Reno asked.

Lea smiled happily. "Thanks dad!" He then blushed. "C'mon dad..."

"Because we had sex before we were married or engaged..." Molly looked down sadly "I was raised in a catholic orphanage..."

Zack smiled and kissed him like crazy "You're still my baby boy and I can kiss you all I want!"

Reno rolled his eyes a bit. "Nah, Zack and I don't care, hell we made Lea on our first date out! We go engaged three months later!"

"Dad!" Lea exclaimed. "Quit it!"

Molly blushed and giggled a bit "Wow, but how long had you and Zack known each other before hand?

Zack smirked "No! I love you and you're my baby! Your all mine!" he then started to hug him and cuddle him happily as he kissed him to death.

Reno had to think about it. "Well a few years... But we had only been close friends for about a year and a half." He looked to her. "How about we make lunch in a minute, and you tell him?"

Lea started yelling out. "NO! Stop it!"

Molly smiles "Okay, want to make sandwiches?" she giggled and smiled at him liking him because of how much he reminded her of Lea.

Zack laughed and let him go "You can't even cuddle your daddy?"

Reno laughed. "I meant you tell him now, lunch later, but sure, let's make lunch now." he said while smiling.

Lea pouted. "No."

Molly shook her head "Oh no I couldn't! He's getting re-acquainted with his father-" she then started to think about it "Okay I'll go tell him." She smiled and left the kitchen to the living room.

Zack pouted as well "Why must you be so mean to your father! You used to adore me when you were little!" he looked down sadly but then saw Molly "Well hello there."

"Lele, I have something to tell you!" she giggled and smiled happily.

Reno smiled and walked out behind her. He sat down in the recliner Zack was sitting in.

"Okay, what's up babe?" Lea said, smiling as she sits down.

Molly looked him in the eyes gently then placed his hands on her tummy "Were going to have a baby." She then kissed him gently and softly on the lips tearing up happily.

Zack smiled happily and got up in excitement! "Yes! Finally! We get grandbabies!" Zack then started to jump up and down happily with joy.

Reno laughed. "Zack baby, calm down."

Lea went wide-eyed. "W-What?" He started to smile happily and teared up from joy. He kissed her back happily as he rubbed her tummy. "And I have a surprise for you."

Molly smiled with happy tears in her eyes "Oh really? And what is that Lele?" she giggled happily and hugged him close.

Zack sat down and went all calm looking to his son giving him a winked.

Lea smiled at his father and winked back.

Reno raised a brow at this.

Lea reached from his pocket and got the box out. He then got down on one knee and opened it. "Molly DeAngelo, I know we have known each other for about 3 months, but I know I'm already in deep love with you. Will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Fair?"

Molly started to cry and tackled him into a hug kissing and cuddling him to death "I would be honored to become !" she kissed him more and hugs him close laying her head on his chest gently.

"You realize you're going to need a house now right?" Zack mused.

Molly giggled "Yes, but I've looked at houses and I found a really nice one that's cheap too! I was planning to move in so I was closer to Lele, but I couldn't afford It." she then hung her head sadly and sighed.

Lea smiled happily and took the ring, sliding it on her finger gently. "Yeah, but with me in the equation paying, we can get it!"

Reno smiled. "This is such a happy day!"

"I know!" Molly mused with joy "Hopefully I'm not too moody though..." she looked down knowing she's already been a bit bitchy.

"Hey it's apart of pregnancy, trust me Reno was horrible!" Zack laughed but got hit "Ow!"

Lea shook his head. "No need to be like that baby." He lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately.

Reno was glaring at Zack with his arms crossed. "Shut up."

"Make me!" Zack countered

Molly happily made out with her new fiancé as his parents fought and was just so deeply in love with him and couldn't be any happier. "You've made my life complete... And you gave me the most special and wonderful thing in the world... Our little miracle..." She then placed his hands on her tummy and cried with joy as she kissed again with deep loving passion giggling happily as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

Reno growled. "You're grounded."

Lea kissed her back happily and deeply. "I love you so much...you make me so happy...happier than anyone else could...and you're welcome. We made them together..." He rubbed her tummy. "A symbol of our love." He continued to make out with her happily and brought her into his arms.

Zack was about to argue when he saw them and smiled "Awe... Young love, so sweet and adorable."

Molly laughed "It's one baby Lele" she started to cry happily when he said the last line. "Yes... And such a beautiful symbol our baby will be... I know it..." she made out with him more as they came together and held each and as he rubbed her tummy.

Reno looked over and smiled with him. "How cute..."

Lea laughed. "I know that. I just don't like to call babies "its" like their things instead of people..." He laughed a bit nervously then smiled. He couldn't wait until this child came and more importantly, to share his news with everyone! He was going to be the proud father of the most precious thing in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer* we do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters! But I own Molly and the baby! They are mine! But Lea might take them! XP Characters owned by Square Enix and Disney!

Molly laid in bed sleeping gently as she rubbed the small bump on her tummy gently she was so happy her and Lea just bought a house together and were getting all moved in and even starting a nursery! She was so happy and they just couldn't wait to find out their baby's gender next month!

Lea was placed in the living room, cleaning up. He had to admit, parent life was rough. He had to get a second job, because they needed the money for college, the house and bills, and the baby of course. Then he had night classes instead, he was barely able to spend time with Molly. But when he did find time he pampered Molly in every way he possibly could.

She felt bad Lea was working so hard and started to get up so she could help him out and entered into the living room gently. "Lele, can I help you out?" she smiled at him gently walked over to him, her pink teddy showing off her curves making her look so beautiful to him. She gently went over and hugged him smiling up at him happily.

Lea shook his head. "Nope, you head back to bed. I'm done cleaning anyway, and was just going to watch some TV." He hugged her back and picked her up, carrying her back into the bedroom and tucked her in. "I love you." He kissed her and nuzzled her to rest.

Molly smiled "I love you too" she kissed him back nuzzling gently and looked down when he left. "I want to watch TV…. with you... I miss having my time with you." she sighed sadly rolling over in their bed and just tries to go to sleep.

Lea walked out into the living room. After he cracked her door, he let his true tired, worn-out, and roughed face come out. He didn't even make it to the TV. He then collapsed on the couch, falling into hibernation instantly.

Molly heard a thunk from the living room and went wide-eyed scared out of her mind. "Lea? W-Was that you?" she quickly got up to see what was going on and opened the door gently going down the hall.

Lea was out of it sleeping heavily. He heard Molly though and jerked up quickly. "Y-Yes baby..." He sat up and put on a happy and rested face, going over to her.

Molly looked at him scared "I-I just heard something and I thought someone broke in and hurt you." she looked at him closely and saw the bags under his eyes and noticed how tired he was. "Baby, come to bed. You're tired and need more rest than me." She then started pulling him over to the hall that lead to their bedroom gently.

Lea pulled back and shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine babe. I just need to take an energy drink, plus the kitchen needs cleaning." He nodded to that and was turning back.

Molly shook her head "No, you're going to bed, you've been working yourself silly Lea! You'll hurt yourself if you continue..." she looked down and started to back away hoping not she wont be yelled at...

Lea looked down and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry for being a jerk. Let's just go to bed..." He picked her up once again and went into the bedroom, laying her on the bed softly. "Goodnight..." He then climbed over her and collapsed instantly, sleeping deeply and heavily.

Molly smiled and kissed his cheek "Lele, you're not being a jerk. You're just working yourself too hard sweetie. You need a break and just relax." she giggled lying next to him and cuddles into his chest gently as she did so she reached over and off the alarm clock and smirking to herself.

Lea awoke around 11 hours later and jerked awake. He looked to the window and saw it as night. "Shit! I'm going to be late!" He saw Molly was gone from the bed and fell out of it, trying to find some clean pants and shirt to put on.

Molly came in quickly "Lele calm down! I called your work and professor's. You're having a day off today and tomorrow so you can have some rest! No ifs, ands, or buts'! Your staying home and are wither sleeping or being lazy!" She then left going back into the kitchen making she and him dinner.

Lea looked over, halfway dressed. He quickly pulled the rest of his pants on and ran out after her shirtless. "Hey! Wait a minute! I can't miss class! I'll fall behind! I need to go!" He grabbed her hands, speaking softer now. "And what did I tell you about being on your feet. You need to go lay down babe, now."

Molly put a hand through her hair sighing. "Lele I need to get up now and again... The doctor said my womb was just fine now! I won't lose the baby honey! Well hopefully I won't…" she looked down but looked up "Can't you just study your books baby?"

Lea sighed a bit. "I guess... But I need to get my lessons for my foreign languages! I can't just study a book in a different language." He looked to her. "I don't care what the doctor says. You need to keep your feet up so they won't get swollen. Now go lay back down. No ifs, ands, or buts'."

Molly pouted in her frustration "Fine." she then left to their bedroom and laid back down sadly and grabbed her pillow cuddling it sadly.

Lea nodded. "Thank you!" He called back to her and continued on the dinner she was making.

"You're welcome." she looked down sadly and felt like she was just going to have stay in this bed for her whole pregnancy. "Hey Lele... When you're not busy we should go to the park!" so bored now since she decided to take a year off from college.

Lea smiled. "Okay!" He continued to cook dinner happily and eventually finished. He made her plate carefully and set it on a tray, carrying it to the bedroom. "Dinner in bed"

Molly smiled happily when he said okay and then looked to him when he came in. "You know, you spoiling me and our baby too much?" she gave him a kiss and nuzzled his nose softly.

Lea laughed. "Oh, don't act like you don't like it." He pulled the covers over her legs when she sat up and placed the tray gently down. He kissed her back and gave her an Eskimo kiss. "I love you."

Molly smiled but frowned "I do like it but I don't want you to work yourself to death Lele." she kissed him gently and gave him a Eskimo kiss back again. "I love you to honey. Go get yourself some dinner, I made enough for the two of us." she smiled kissing him again then shooed him away to get food and giggled.

He laughed and left, going back to the kitchen. He made himself a plate and sat at the table. He had only taken a few bites when he grew tired again from being so still and comfortable. He laid his head on the table by his plate and fell asleep.

Molly soon finished eating and folded the platter down going to the kitchen putting away and places her dish and utensils in the dishwasher. She then looked over and saw Lea sleeping and smiled taking his plate and wrapping it up in tinfoil for him so he can eat later than picked him up placing one arm around her shoulder and started leading him into their bedroom.

Lea was half asleep and stumbling as they walked. "S-Stop...I need to clean the kitchen..."

Molly looked to him and kissed his cheek "Honey the kitchen is clean and everything else is clean too, calm down. You need to rest okay?" she led him into the bedroom gently and laid him in the bed softly. As she looked at him she couldn't even remember the last time they made love... She kissed him again but felt him pull her down "L-Lea? What are you doing!?"

Lea smirked up at her and rubbed her back. "Making you happy" He then kissed her deeply and wrapped his arms around her.

Molly went wide-eyed but smirked back kissing him back deeply holding him closer to her. "Well this makes baby happy too because mama is in happy state" she let out in a seductive tone kissing him more and brings him closer to her. She smiled when she felt him touch her small bump.

Lea smiled and rubbed her small bump happily. "Good. I'm glad the baby is as happy as their mama." He then began to lift her nighty off gently.

Molly allowed it and smiled and moaned at his kisses and touches "Oh Lea" she let out in a sweet voice.

Lea smirked and smiled as she started to do the work. He felt her rub his chest and abs, that making him sleepy. He began to doze off and closed his eyes.

Molly smiled liking the fact he was getting rest and continued gently and laughed when she looked to his pants. "I guess that fact about guys is true. I wonder what he's dreaming about?" she giggled and rolled off of him gently, laying her head on his chest and hugs him close.

Lea smirked happily in his sleep. He was having a nice dream, and hugged her back.

Molly smiled hugging him more, as she listened to his heartbeat and turned the alarm on so he could get up in the morning if he so desired and starts to drift off happily to sleep.

Lea woke up in the morning to the alarm with a frown. "Shut up..." He then pushed the clock off the nightstand, making it unplug and snuggled back into the bed going completely under the sheets and covers.

Molly was curled into a ball like a mother bear during hibernation and snoring a bit in her sleep. She cuddles up to Lea and her snoring stops and smiles happily when she's all comfy cozy in him.

Lea smiled at her and kept the covers over them, making it nice and toasty under there. He hugged her close to him and nuzzles her gently.

Molly nuzzles back and cuddles into him happily like a kitty would. She suddenly made a sound in her sleep resembling purring and gets all comfy-cozy next to him, as she continues to make the sound showing her happiness. She smiled even more when he placed a hand over their tiny baby.

Lea stroked her tummy gently. "I love you my baby of mine." He kissed the tummy and smiled at the purring.

Molly smiled and tears up from hearing that and hugs him close going into a deep sleep and nuzzles into his chest gently and softly.

Lea smiles as he closes his eyes, going back to sleep happily.

Molly slept happily as she cuddled into him and yawns happily going into even deeper sleep. She knew she was lucky she knew so well but she wanted Lea to know how lucky he is too… She slept into him and kept at least one hand over her growing baby to keep them warm.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short me and LimeSign13 just thought it was good to end it here! But hey next chapter is going to be LONG! XD


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

*Disclaimer* we do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters But I Molly and the baby who would rather have Lea! XD Anyway owned by Disney and Square Enix!

Molly smiled as she sat in the examination room awaiting the doctor to come in so they could finally find out their baby's gender! "Lele I'm so excited!" she mused excitedly.

Lea smiled at her. "I know! I am so excited!"

Molly giggled happily and kissed him to death "What do you want a boy or girl? I really want a girl!" she started to giggle more happily.

Lea smiled happily and nodded. "Me to baby!"

Molly giggled happily "Yay! I hope it's a little girl!"

Soon the doctor came in and smiled " , ." he then sat down in a chair and rolled over to her. "How has your diet been?"

Molly smiled "Good sir" she nodded and smiled.

Lea smiled as he listened happily.

The doctor smiled "That's good now lets take a look at your baby, shall we?" he chuckled as he got out the gel and motioned her to lift her shirt up.

Molly did as she was told and lifted her shirt up for him and felt the gel go on her tummy "Oh that's cold!" she shivered a bit and looked down at her now protruding tummy gently.

"I get that all the time from patients!" The doctor laughed and took the wand to her tummy and started to spread the gel around looking for the young couple's baby.

Lea turned his attention to the monitor and smiled more. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" Molly smiled happily and smiled even brighter when she saw her baby and started to tear up and hold Lea's hand tight "That's our baby!"

The doctor smiled and looked at the baby happily then looked closer "Congratulations, it's a girl."

Molly then started to ball hearing that and was crying from joy "I knew it!" she then kissed Lea happily.

Lea started to cry from joy and smiles happily.

The doctor smiled and looked to the happy couple "Your free to leave and I wont need to see you until she is born or if you have a complication." he nodded and handed her a wipe then left.

Molly wiped her tummy off and just smiled happily at Lea "We can decide names now and paint her nursery!" she mused happily "And baby clothes!" really excited about the baby clothes!

"I know! All the pink things for her" Lea exclaimed happily.

Molly sighed happily "This will be wonderful! Oh Isa said he was coming over as well to ask us the gender. I told him he could have came to the doctor's office with us but he said coming to the house was better." she shrugged and kissed him gently. "I'm so happy were having a little girl, now we can name her!"

Lea nodded happily. "You know..I had a name for a girl already..."

"Really? What is it baby?" Molly asked as she looked to him gently and held his hand close and tight. "I bet whatever it is, its beautiful." she giggled and smiled waiting to hear.

Lea smiled happily "Lya."

Molly smiled at the name finding it so pretty "I love it. How do you spell it?" she giggled a bit

"L-Y-A" Lea replied.

"Oh I love that! It's almost like your name in spelling!" she mused happily and looked to him "Is that name special to you honey?" she smile sweetly at him then felt him place a hand on his tummy. "What are you doing she laughed?"

Lea smiled "Seeing if she liked her name. Babies can hear and understand at this month of development."

Molly smiled "Well let's see then." Molly placed a hand on her tummy and gently said "Hello Lya." and felt her give a tiny kick happily making her smile "Well it seems she likes it." she giggled and looked to him "Why do I have a feeling this name is special to you Lea?" she mused to him and gave a sly smirk.

Lea smirked back. "The L and A stand for my name, the Y for yours and it rhymes with Isa! So the three most important people in her life are in her name!"

Molly smiled at that and teared up at that "That's so sweet and creative Lea! It makes her twice as special... I'm just in love with that name... Lya, It's so pretty." she gave a sweet look to him and kissed him gently "Come on let's go home and see Isa before he gets worried, I bet he's there." she laughed and started to get up gently.

Lea stood up quickly and helped her up. "Careful, careful now..."

Molly laughed at him getting all cute and protective. "I'm okay baby." She kissed his cheek and fixed her skirt when she stood and took his hand. "Come on now" she giggled and led him out.

Lea smiled and walked out with her happily, holding her hand tight.

Molly giggled happily and smiled as she held his hand tight and went  
out of the building to their car happily.

Lea started to swing their hands happily.

Molly smiled and swung her arms with his and giggled when they got to  
the car and she let and started going to her side of the car.

Lea rushed to her side and opened the door for her carefully.

Molly smiled and gets into the car carefully and gently. "Lele, you  
think Isa is bringing something over?" she looked to him  
curiously as she closed her door and buckles in.

Lea closed the door and got on his side. "What do you mean?" He asked while starting the car.

Molly looked to him and laughed "I was just thinking maybe he's bringing a blanket I don't know." She giggled then smiled "He just seems as excited about the baby as us. I think he'll be a wonderful uncle. He may say he doesn't want kids but I can see he does love children, he just doesn't think he's good enough to have a baby yet. You know what I mean?" she smiled at him.

Lea looked down. "Molly I have to tell you this and you can't tell anyone I did. Isa had a little sister he was 3 and she was 2 when she died...he went to the park to go see if he could pick some flowers they had there, but cane back 20 minutes later and found her on the couch with a pillow over her face and was dead.." He started crying. "His step-father did it. To his own child...but he's had this guilt that it was his entire fault ever since..."

Molly went wide-eyed then started to cry her eyes out "W-Why did you tell me that? That's so horrible and cruel…" she then started rubbing her small tummy and cried harder.

Lea looked down more and cried harder. "That's why he doesn't want any kids. He's afraid he'll let them be harmed if he took his eye off them for a few seconds."

Molly looked down sadly as she cries hard "W-Well it wasn't his fault, where was Izzy at the time anyway?"

Lea sniffled. "She was at work. Isa said he came in. And called for her by she was on the couch. Oh God Molly you should have seen his face...he was so heartbroken when he told that story. He hates himself for that accident so much..."

"I don't want to! A child should never have a burden like that on their shoulders." Molly whimpered and hugged herself and cried more. "I don't care what he thinks! It's not his fault, it was that monster who was at fault! A little boy at three shouldn't have to constantly worry about something like that and should play and go get flowers if he wants... Heck why didn't he just take her with him?" she looked to Lea with all these different things that could have prevented this tragic and horrible moment not to happen.

Lea shrugged. "He said never thought about it, she was playing when he left so he didn't ask her.." He began to cry harder and brought her into his arms. "I could never handle having guilt like that on my shoulders for so many years.

Molly laid her head on Lea's chest and cries on it softly "I-I couldn't either... It makes me scared Lea... It makes me scared for our baby..." She started to rub her tummy gently and kiss it crying. "Don't worry baby, mommy and daddy won't ever let you get hurt. We promise..." she then started to cry harder and hugged Lea close and tight as she sobbed into his chest.

Lea kisses her to death and nuzzled her gently. "I'm sorry for telling you that story…"

"I-Its okay... I-I'm just scared for our baby now... I don't want others to hurt her... I want my baby to have a happy, and enjoy life.." she looked down sadly "I don't want Lya to see the crudeness of the world till she has to I want her to just be happy till we get asked a question and then we tell her... I don't want her to know that life is a cruel jerk when she's so young..." she looked down and started to cry more in pain.

He started balling now and rubbed her bump gently. "And I promise to make sure she never does. I'll always be there for her. Watching over her, teaching her, guiding her..keeping her safe from anyone and anything."

Molly smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You don't even know how happy that makes me Lele!" She kissed him gently and cuddled into him as she laid her hand over her tummy as well. She looked to him gently. "Let's go home." She then started the car for him and giggled a bit.

Lea smiled and nodded. "Good. I never want to see you unhappy." He leaned over and kissed her, then turned back to the road and pulled out of the parking lot.

Molly giggled with a smile on her face and rubbed her tummy gently and hummed random rhythms to her child showing her love and attention happily. She laughed when she felt small kicks. "I see you like music, huh little one?" she mused happily.

Lea perked up at that. "Just like her daddy!" he said with a big smile.

"Of course!" Molly laughed. "She's going to be your little daddy's girl, I can tell!" she giggled happily and continued to rub and hum to her tummy gently and happily.

Lea smiled even wider. "Yeah! That's cool with me!"

"Of course its cool with you! She's just going to love you and your just going to love her!" Molly giggled and laughed. "She already is with how much you spoil me and her!"

Lea shrugged. "Not spoiling. That's how a man should treat his pregnant fiancé."

Molly looked up surprised. "I thought you were spoiling me and the baby... None of my friends boyfriends of husband/fiancé didn't do any of the things you do Lele... They basically just don't bother with them while pregnant and live like they always did." she nodded surprised by what he said.

He shook his head. "Nope. That's not right. A pregnant woman should be treated like a goddess. They're going through all that crap just to bear your child?" He laughed. "No, I'm only doing what should happen to every woman during pregnancy."

Molly couldn't help but tear up and smile. "Your such a good man! You make me so happy inside Lele!" she wiped at her eyes and rubbed her tummy gently and softly. "Have I ever told you how Lya reacts when you touch her?" she looked to him gently with a soft smile.

Lea glanced to her then went back to driving. "No, how does she?"

"She gets all excited and happy kicking or moving like crazy!" Molly laughed and smiled "It eels so nice to feel her become that excited over you and just so happy, it means she's in love with you as much as I am." she smiled gently and looked to Lea happily in just complete bliss.

He smiled happily and actually teared up a bit. "That's so sweet and nice to hear Molly…"

"Well its the truth baby, she loves you truly loves you as much as I do! You make her happy very easily with all the things you do for me and her!" Molly wipes his eyes gently and smiled more. "She's just such a happy child when your touching her or doing something nice for me. She is truly you daddy's girl Lele, and no one can take that from you."

Lea couldn't help but cry at that. "That makes me so happy on the inside baby…"

Molly smiled happily and saw them pull up to their driveway. She smiled and unbuckled herself than hugs him close and kisses him gently. "And you always make up happy inside honey. Your such a good father and husband already." She then kissed his cheek gently. "I wish you could feel how happy she gets when you touch her or rub her... Well maybe now you can if you try really hard." she giggled happily.

Lea smiled and placed his hands on her tummy and rubbed. He felt many tiny kicks come from her tummy and smiled wide.

Molly giggled and laughed. "See I told you but you can feel better when I do this." She lifted up her shirt to reveal her tummy and giggled happily.

Lea smiled more and began to rub her skin, getting even more kicks.

Molly smiled at the feeling of him rubbing her skin and their baby down gently and was in her happy place. "She loves it at night when you get close to me as well like as if you were keeping her warm and feeling safe."

Lea smiled gently and kissed her then her stomach "Good, because she should feel that way, always."

Molly giggles and kisses back and smiles at her baby being kissed and just feels her kick like a maniac! "You always make her feel that way." she started laughing "Lele you have to feel this!" she places a hand on her tummy to feel Lya's crazy kicking after receiving a kiss!

Lea smiles and laughed. "Wow, she's going crazy for that kiss.." He got an idea and leaned back down, kissing all over her tummy.

Molly starts laughing because her kicks tickled and now Lya was just kicking like a psycho. "Crap this girl and kick!" she mused as she laughed.

Lea smiled and rubbed each spot that was getting kicked. He felt the kicking calm down a bit and stroked her stomach gently.

Molly smiled and giggled "I guess she either understood you saying to calm down or she got tired and my laughing was annoying" She laughed at that and then hung her head at her lameness.

Lea laughed and kissed her. "Why are you hanging your head?"

Molly laughed "Because that was lame." she sighed a bit "I'm such a geek sometimes."

Lea frowned. "You're not a geek! Besides, I love geeks." He smiled at her.

"Talk about a contradiction." Molly laughed. "You say I'm not a geek but then you say you love them." she giggled and kissed him. "You're so cute you know-" She then heard a knock on the window making her jump and squeak!

*To be Continued!*


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

*Disclaimer* we do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters but I own Molly and Lya though they want to be fully recognized real characters in the game so they can be Lea's but sadly they are my OC's! XD Owned by Disney and Square Enix.

*And we continue*

Lea jumped as well. "Isa!"

Isa stood outside the window, waiting patiently.

Molly breathed heavy from fright but caught her breath and smiled at him. "Hello Isa!" she giggled getting out of the car and immediately hugged him. "How are you!" she mused.

Isa smiled a bit, but didn't return the hug. "I'm doing well Molly. And you and the child?"

Lea got out quickly and smiled. "The baby is doing great!"

"Yeah!" she giggled happily and continued to hug until she got one back. "We found out the baby's gender today!" she smiled brightly at him and hugged more not giving up till she gets hug back!

Isa smiled a bit more. He had sighed softly and hugged her back so she would let go."Let me take a guess. A girl?"

Lea; nodded happily. "Yes!"

Molly let go happy to get hugged back! "Get used to it Isa! You're like a brother to me! So you're getting hugs!" she giggled and smiled "Your niece is going to be the same way with you to! So you might as well enjoy them buddy boy!"

Isa hung his head. He was NOT a fan of physical contact.

Lea laughed hard "Sucks for you!"

"You'll like it eventually Isa!" She giggled and smiled kissing his cheek and giggling more. "Shall we go inside?"

Isa nodded. "Yes please."

Lea locked the car and took the keys and walked up to the front door.

Molly smiled and followed Lea to the porch and waited as he unlocked the door gently.

Lea unlocked it quickly and walked in happily.

Isa followed suit after Molly walked in.

Right when Molly walked in she immediately took off her shoes and sighed. "Uh... My feet are killing me." she then sat on the couch gently and brought a foot up and starts rubbing it down gently.

Lea went over to her and sat by her. He took her foot she was rubbing and began to rub it gently.

Isa smiled at his kindness.

Molly couldn't help but smile at Lea's kindness. She kissed him gently and giggled "Thank you Lele." she giggled more and started to cuddle him gently

.

Lea cuddled back and continues happily.

Isa sat in a chair. "You two are a nice pair together I have to say."

Molly smiled happily from the compliment especially since it was coming from Isa! "Thank you Isa!" she giggled happily and continued to cuddle Lea and smiled when Lya started kicking. "Isa, would you like to feel your niece?" she smiled at him happily.

Isa smiled a bit nervously. "I would, yes but..."

Lea laughed. "He's not the best one for this situation I think."

Molly frowned and looked down slightly. "O-Okay Isa..."

Isa went over quickly. "I never said I didn't want too."

Lea smiled.

Molly was now getting confused. "You two always get my brain confuzzled!" she then laughed and smoothed her hair gently.

Isa sighed. "Apparently Lea has been around a bit TOO much."

Lea raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

Molly raised a brow as well. "Why is it bad that Lele is around? It's good for me and Lya that he's around more often." she nodded and rubbed her small bulging tummy gently.

Isa let out a sigh. "I never said it was bad. But Lea has a certain tendency to..rub off his traits on others."

Lea answered. "Like?"

Is responded "You're laziness, for one and your absent-mindedness, your forgetfulness, yet, you do have a habit of making others… Happier when you are around."

"You could say that again!" Molly giggled and smiled "You should see how the baby reacts when he touches and kisses my tummy!"

Isa looks to her "How so?"

Lea smiled happily. "She goes nuts! Kicking like crazy and I can just feel her happiness! X3"

Isa laughed at the face he made, but smiled softly "How cute."

"She's already in love with her daddy." Molly smiled and giggles happily as she cuddles Lea. "Oh and we have a name for her." smiles more gently and rubs her stomach softly.

"Really? What is it, may I ask yet?" Isa asked.

Lea became confused. "Yet?"

"I mean, some parents wait until the birth to say the name. But obviously you two are not, so continue, please." Isa replied.

"Oh!" Lea replied. "Well, her name is Lya."

"Isn't it pretty!" Molly asked happily just in love with that name. "She'll need a middle name soon though." she giggled happily.

"Yes, it is, but what does it mean?" Isa asked.

Lea smirked. "You think you're so smart, figure it out."

Molly laughed "It's quite simple if you think about it Isa" she giggled happily and looked to him. "Think of it as a math equation if you must."

Isa nodded. He thought for a moment and asked. "How do you spell her name?"

"L-Y-A." Lea replied.

Isa nodded once more and went back to thinking. "The L and the E stand for Lea, and the Y for Molly.

"There's no "E" in her name Isa" Molly laughed "Do you mean the L and A?"

Isa blushed a bit. "Yes, my mistake. Lea and Lya sound so close I'm getting confused between the two."

"My name or Molly's isn't the only important one in Lya's name either." Lea replied.

Isa raised a brow. "What other name goes with her's then?"

Molly giggled "What rhymes with Lya, Isa?" she gave a tiny smirk and looked away.

Isa was momentarily confused. "I do not und-" He stopped then, smiling more than he had in a while. "Thank you."

Lea smiled. "Welcome bro."

"You're welcome hun" Molly laughed and then grabbed his hand and placed it on her tummy. "Ha." she replied simply and smiled when Lya suddenly became calm and cuddle him from inside her. "Oh... She's trying to cuddle you!"

Isa blushed a bit at this but smiled, feeling the little movements. "How..cute.."

Lea smiled happily. "How are you and your girl Isa?"

Isa nodded. "We are doing just fine, thank you for asking."

"You're dating someone Isa?" Molly mused curious.

Isa nodded. "Indeed I am."

Lea smiled. "I think she's a friend of yours Molly."

"Is it Sheri Turner?" Molly giggled.

Isa nodded and smiled. "Yes."

Lea patted his back. "I heard you got lucky the other night." He smirked.

Isa narrowed his eyes at him. "Drop it, or get hit."

"Oh, so Sheri's a happy girl!" Molly giggled and smiled "Hope you used a condom! I heard she had a high fertility." she laughed and saw him go wide-eyed. "Calm down…"

Isa was freaking out. "I didn't use one! She said I didn't need to!"

Lea shook his head. "She must be on the pill."

"The pill doesn't always work though if you don't take it the same time everyday." Molly replied gently. "Sometime its said you have the chance of having twins."

Isa was now overboard in worry.

Lea slapped his back. "Welcome to parenthood man!"

Isa then fainted.

"Don't scare him Lea!" Molly warned and started fanning Isa's face. "I'm sure she isn't pregnant buddy!"

Lea sighed. "Isa, get up!" He began to get up to for a glass of water.

Molly sighed as well. "Isa kids are wonderful! They show love between two people and they look up to you and adore you. A baby or child sees you as their hero to protect them and nurture them so don't be afraid okay?" she kissed his cheek and gave a gentle smile. "Plus you don't know if she is or not yet!"

Lea came back with water and took a sip of it. "Back up." He carefully pulled Molly back and threw the water on Isa's face.

Isa sat up quickly coughing. "Lea!"

Molly laughed at Isa, "Sheri is on the pill but I don't know how often she takes it so just be careful is you guys have "fun" again." she then giggled and laughed "Horny boy!"

Isa looked down and nodded.

Lea sighed and pats his shoulder. "Isa… come on now."

"Kids are wonderful things Isa! They love you to the ends of earth and your their hero! The person they look up to most!" Molly smiled happily

Isa smiled a bit. "Yes… but…" He looked down. "I'm not very good with children."

Lea looked down sadly

"We'll see about that when Lya is born!" Molly giggled "I bet your marvelous with kiddies Isa!"

Isa shook his head sadly. "No… C-Children aren't my thing... I can't be alone with them something might go wrong..."

Lea looked to him. "Isa… that was never your fault.."

Isa held back tears." I was supposed to watch her, but I failed her..."

"Isa please honey, I'm sure your wonderful with babies" she smiled and hugged him wiping at his eyes. "Honey it was an accident and you were little. Don't blame yourself. You hear me?" she nodded to him and looked to him to answer her.

Isa pulled away from her and buried his face into his hands. "I shouldn't have left..I was going to go get flowers for mother..but I should have brought her..she seemed so happy playing though..I still should have brought her along.."

Lea couldn't help but tear up at the situation.

Molly teared up as well. "It was a simple mistake Isa. You were only three. A father shouldn't treat his baby like that in the first place!" she said as she glared at the wall and became angry. "Your step-father sounds like the devil in my book..."

Isa nodded then whimpered slightly. "He was..I hated him. He is the only one person I've ever wanted to hurt in my life."

Lea sighed sadly. "He was a monster.."

"He sounds like one..." Molly growled and then rubbed her stomach. "Oh, Lya doesn't like it when I'm mad I guess" she laughed a bit.

Lea grew concerned. "Is Lya okay? Is she just kicking or something?"

Isa sat down sadly in a chair and hung his head.

"She just started to move around as if she was telling me to calm down..." Molly said quizzically. She then went over to Isa and rubbed his back. "So Isa did you just want visit us?" She smiled wanting to know why he wanted to come over so suddenly.

Isa looked to her. "I knew that today you were finding out the gender and I grew curious."

Lea smiled a bit. "Oh, alright."

Molly smiled "I think I have a part of Lya's middle name figured out."

Lea and Isa both looked to her as if ask to what it was.

"Isa" Molly mused happily "But I wanted her to have something that involves music in her name as well" she sighed. "But I don't know music terms..." she replied sadly.

Isa smiled happily once again and looked to her. "Why must you treat me so nicely with this honor?"

Lea smiled "How about harmony?"

"Because I love you as family Isa and you've been so nice to me through my mood swings and such and sometimes watched over me when Lea couldn't when I was on bed-rest." She smiled happily than giggled happily at that name. "Harmony... I like it! But what does it mean with music?" she looked to Lea gently.

Isa smiled. "Well, I do count you as my family. That is things family's do for each other."

Lea smiled more. "Harmony is a music term that is mostly used in chorus. It means to make everything come together and make it perfect and beautiful to the ears and eyes."

"Awe Isa..." Molly smiled and hugged him happily then looked to Lea with a bright grin "I love it! Its funny though part of her middle name means Jesus in Arabic!" she laughed and saw Isa smirk making her raise a brow.

Isa smirked and turned to Lea. "And you said my attitude was just me being snobby. I really am someone important."

Lea rolled his eyes. "It's not like you're a reincarnation of him. Jesus didn't have blue hair and a stick up his butt."

Molly hung her head "I shouldn't have said anything" she laughed and hugged Isa more. "Your so sweet though! You'll be a wonderful uncle! I now you love her Isa! Admit it!" she giggled happily.

Isa looked around blankly.

Lea hung his head. "You jerk."

"Oh come on Isa! I know you love her!" Molly then grabbed his hands and place them on her tummy again and felt Lya cuddle and become calm. "She loves you! You have to love her back!"

Isa's lips curled into a smile. "Yes, I have to admit. I do. Any child of yours or Lea's I'll have to love anyway."

"Awe Isa." Lea replied with a happy smile.

"Or Lea's?" Molly became confused by that statement "Lele! Don't leave me!" she said sadly.

Lea looked to her confused. "Why would I leave you baby?"

Isa was now confused by her statement.

Molly was confused by Isa's statement! "You said any child of mine or Lea's you would have to love anyway! It sounds like he's going to leave me!" she started to tear up getting all emotional.

Isa shook his hands quickly. "NO! I meant the children you would have together Molly!"

Lea went over to her and kissed her. "I would never leave you baby!"

"Sorry... My mistake" she looked down feeling so stupid and kissed him back. "I-I'll be in the kitchen making some lunch.. Anything you guys would like specifically?"

Isa shook his head. "I ate on the way, thank you." He sat back down.

Lea kissed her once more and lead her to the couch and made her lays down. "I'll go make lunch. What would you like?"

Molly frowned "No I'll-"

Lea silenced her with a finger to her lips. "No, shush."

Isa shook his head at the couple.

Molly pouted but smiled. "You spoil your girls too much! You know that?" she said sternly but with a big smile.

Lea shrugged. "Bad habit of mine to spoil those I love."

Isa laughed. "This is true."

"Seriously?" Molly asked as she raised a brow and laughed. "Well I like it honey, but I don't like it when your over working yourself and doing everything. I'm okay and Lya's okay. She's not going to be miscarried if I help you paint her room or do the dishes! Or even clean house. Okay? You need to rest and focus on the rest of the semester you have left and then you can relax. Okay?" Molly nodded to him wanting him to agree. "We love you and don't want daddy to be unhappy when his little girl is born." she giggled innocently.

Lea shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine! I told you, you stay off your feet and ankles so they don't swell. And you don't need to be working for hours on one project. I know nothing will happen, but that doesn't mean you have to strain yourself."

Isa sighed. "Lea, you idiot. Basically she is saying she's bored, and wants to spend time with you other than seeing you work yourself ragged."

"Exactly what Isa said" Molly replied with a giggle "I miss you Lea... And your feet and ankles swelling is just apart of pregnancy honey! Trust me other things are going to swell!" she laughed

Isa laughed. "When am I wrong?"

Lea hung his head. "But-"

"I don't know Jesus? When are you?" Molly laughed as she gave Isa another ego boost and looked to Lea. "Baby I miss spending time with you and doing the chores with you! I miss cuddling during your free time! And I miss giving you massages when you studied!" she pouted slightly. "And I especially miss having "fun" with you!" she pouted more and looked him straight in the eyes.

Isa smirked happily to himself.

Lea looked at her sadly. "Molly..I should be doing the chores while you sleep! I should be giving you a message while you eat to your heart's content on junk food! And I would have fun..I'm just busy and tired often.."

She looked back to him sadly. "Baby, you have to understand... I want to be with you! I want to have cute moments with you and I love how you treat me so well but I want you to take a break! I wan you to let me take care of things while you study finals in two weeks! It's the least I can do." she nodded "Its your last year anyway right?"

Lea nodded. "It is. I have to study with Isa anyway. We are taking Japanese together."

Isa nodded. "And while he studies for French, I must study for my German final, and other courses as well."

"There we are! Your done mister! Your studying while I work on the house!" Molly smirked.

Lea hung his head. "Mono wa nani demo." –Whatever-

Isa laughed at that. "Quit pouting.'

"Please don't use Japanese when speaking to me. And too bad Lele! I'm going to let your work load off! Your graduating! Do your finals and actually graduate!" Molly said with a frown.

Lea pouted more. "Mais je ne veux pas vous faire travailler pendant mes études!" -But I don't want to make you work while I study!-

Isa was confused. "No French with those of us that cannot understand. Das ist unhöflich."-That is rude.-

Molly then started speaking in ASL -"That's too bad Lea! I'm not going to have you fail your exams when your about to graduate! I want you to live your dream!"- she nodded as she finished speaking with her hands.

Lea and Isa both understood that.

Lea nodded and pouted still.

Isa laughed at how Molly was in control over Lea for once.

Molly smiled and kissed him. "And then were going to spend more time together, got that?" she raised a brow and smirked.

Lea smiled a bit and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Isa smiled and started to talk about his day, in German. "Mein Tag war eigentlich ziemlich ereignislos. Es bekam keine weitere spannende save für-" -My day was actually pretty uneventful. It didn't get any more exciting save for-

Lea stopped him. "You jerk. We can't understand you."

Isa smirked. "I need practice, and you both have open ears. I don't need a response back."

Molly smiled "Please go on Isa! And Lea you practice too! I'll listen!" she giggled happily.

Isa laughed. "Actually, I was done. I was just going on about my day, and it was pretty uneventful save for now."

Lea crossed his arms. "I don't need no practice."

"Yes you do and don't give me that attitude in less you want me to call your mama!" Molly smirked slyly

Lea suddenly went wide-eyed. "S'il vous plaît ne pas appeler maman! Il va me tuer si il compris que je ne suis pas encore à étudier!" -please do not call Mom! He will kill me if he knew I'm not studying!-

Isa laughed at his reaction.

"Exactly Lele, and I've talked to him and he said Zack was the same way with him that you are with me." Molly laughed "Like father like son I guess!"

Lea smiled a bit. "I guess that's one of the many other things I got from him."

Isa smiled a bit. "You seemed to gain your mother's outwards appearance, but your father's personality."

"Save his spikes! He diffidently got those from his daddy!" Molly giggled "But I love Lele's personality!"

Isa laughed. "Excuse me, my mistake."

Lea smiled. "Why thank you baby." He bent down and kissed her.

"Your welcome!" she giggled and kissed him back. "Just wish you were a little shorter" she laughed.

Isa sighed. "We all do."

Lea smirked. "You're just mad because I could never give you a-" He got a hard slap to the back and winced. "nevermind."

Isa narrowed his eyes at him.

Molly raised a brow at them "What are you talking about?"

Lea rubbed his back. "Nothing babe, just from a long time ago, promise."

Isa taped his fingers on the arm of the chair, glaring him down.

"Oh!" She laughed. "I don't care if you talk about that! It's not like you two are still in love with each other!" she giggled and kisses him gently.

Lea smiled. "Of course not." He kissed her back happily.

Isa smiled a bit then looked down.

Molly smiled and hugged him happily then looked to Isa. "Are you okay?"

Isa looked back up with a small smile. "Just fine."

Lea sat down next to her and cuddled her happily.

"Okay Isa!" Molly giggled and cuddled him back. "Oh lunch!" She got up and went to the kitchen, "What would you boys like!"

Lea quickly got up then remembered what Molly said. "I'll fine with a sammich."

Isa shook his head. "I am fine Molly."

She smiled and nodded. "Coming right up!" she then went and got out the bread and started making Lea a nice sandwich and herself a special PB&J!

Lea smiled. "Thank you!" He turned on the T.V. and began to watch it happily. He felt Isa sit by him on his other side and smiled at him. "Hey Isa! What's up?"

Isa smiled a bit at him. "Nothing, just wanted to watch T.V. with you." he replied.

Lea nodded and continues to watch happily.

Isa opened his mouth to say something but looked down. He had an ache in his heart, but he knew their would be no way for it to be cured.

Molly giggled "Your welcome baby!" she smiled happily as she continues to make them and then started looking for some chips.

Lea was watching T.V happily when he saw Isa look to him. "What's wrong Isa?"

Isa looked down then turned back to the T.V. "Nothing Lea.."

Molly continued to search for chips and finally found them! "Finally!" she giggled and went back tot eh sandwiches and started finishing them happily!

Isa was sitting there in his own world, remembering all the times when it was just himself and Lea. Of course he was happy for his best-friend, he didn't want to take his new life from him or insult it. He just felt..he would never be able to get over him losing, what he thought of Lea at least, his soul-mate...forever...

Molly comes back in with Lea's plate and her own and smiles "Here you are baby!" she handed it to him happily and giggled then saw Isa lost in his own little world. "Isa? You okay hun?" she tapped him gently on the shoulder.

Lea smiled happily and started chowing down.

Isa jerked a bit. "Yes..I'm just fine Molly." He gave a fake smile.

Molly frowned "I can see right through that cheesy fake smile of yours Isa" she was un-amused

Isa looked down.

Lea looked over with a raised brow.

"Whats wrong Isa?" Molly asked concerned.

Isa looked away. "You don't want to know. You'll regret asking for it if I told you."

Lea now grew scared.

Molly frowned "Isa..." she sighed and sat down next to Lea and started to eat her lunch gently, enjoying her PB, Pickle, & J sandwich!

Isa looked to them. "I'm afraid I must go home."

Lea looked to Isa sadly. "Already?"

Isa nodded and stood.

Molly frowned "Okay Isa..." she looked down sadly but then put on a happy smile. "Hug?"

Isa smiled some. "Sure." He went over to hug Molly and hugged her tight. He went to hug Lea then stopped. He kept his look of longing that someone would give to a long missed lover hidden away from them and quickly hurried out.

Lea shook his head. "Weird.."

Molly raised a brow. "What Lele?" she asked concerned.

Lea looked to her. "I thought I saw him give me a look of..longing.."

Molly frowned and looked down. "Oh no..." she started to tear up sadly.

Lea grew concerned. "Molly?" He took her hand.

"Lele... He still loves you... I can see it in his eyes... He still loves you and I took you away..." She cried and sniffled sadly.

Lea looked down. "Oh.." He took her into his arms. "Don't cry. It wasn't you Molly. Honest."

"I know but... It just looks like I stole something precious to him" she looked down and away crying.. "I feel so terrible..."

Lea hugged her tight. "baby..it's okay..he'll be okay..I promise." He kissed her. "Now, let's finish eating and me go back to studying.

Molly nodded and finished gently and started to rub his shoulders. "Your so stressed baby.." she then started to massage all his knots out gently.

Lea sighed happily as he continued to eat. "Thank you for this Molly." Lea had to admit, he could get used to a little time of relaxing and happy time.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

*Disclaimer* I do not own any of the characters except Molly  
and Lya who would rather be owned by Square Enix and Lea. XD Anyway Owned by  
Kingdom Hearts and Square Enix.

Molly sat in the car blindfolded and wondering where they  
are going. "Lea honey, where are we going?" she was nervous about this and  
wanted to know. She started rubbing her tummy to calm Lya down and cuddles her  
tummy gently.

Lea smiled at her as he drove and patted her leg. "It will  
be okay Molly. You'll like where I'm taking you! You just gotta have patience."

"Okay baby" she replied gently and wishes she could actually  
see where they were in Radiant Garden. She rolled down the window a bit and  
smiled "Smells so nice out even though its winter." she giggled

Lea smiled at her more. "You're so cute, did you know that?"  
He saw their destination coming up, and smiled happily.

"Yes I do, you tell me everyday how cute I am and how cute  
Lya will be as well!" She giggled and smiled happily as she hugs her tummy  
gently loving her baby that was in her SO much.

Lea laughed and nodded. "Just making sure you're paying  
attention to me still each day." He pulled up to their building and got out,  
turning the car off. He then went to Molly and made sure her blindfold was  
still on her tight and helped her out.

Molly smiled as he helped her out and cuddles his chest  
gently when she's close to him. "Your such a gentleman you know that Lea?" She  
then gave him a kiss on the cheek gently with a smile.

Lea smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her tight and  
hugged her close. "Thanks for the compliment." He then returned the kissing of  
the cheek and rubbed her tummy gently.

Molly smiled at him kissing her cheek and even more when he  
started rubbing her tummy, she loves how caring Lea is to their baby even when  
she isn't born yet! It makes her happy to know Lya has such a good daddy that  
will always make her feel special, like he does with her. "You're gonna be  
such a good daddy, you know that?" she smiled brightly her forest green eyes  
shining from under the blindfold.

Lea smiled at her and kisses her happily. "You really think  
so?" He now went to rubbing the sides of her belly and leant down, kissing it  
gently. "Has Lya been good today, or been a bit hyper like her daddy?"

She giggled at her tummy being kissed and smiles " She's  
been hyper now since you've been touching her and kissing her. She always gets  
so excited and happy when you're close to her and showing her loves." Molly  
smiled as she puts a hand through Lea's hair. "I hope she's as beautiful as you  
in personality and looks." she nodded as she kisses his forehead softly and  
giggles at Lya's kicks and cuddles.

Lea smiled happily, feeling the kicks and moving around in  
her tummy. He then saw two teeny tiny hands sticking out from her skin and  
smiles gently at them. "She's so precious." he said to Molly and rubbed and  
kissed the tiny hands and cuddled them happily.

Molly cocked her head to the side and saw the little hands  
starts tearing up. "Oh my god! She's so precious!" She cried as she took off  
the blindfold to get a better look and just smiles and cries more. "She's such  
a sweetheart like her mommy and daddy" she giggled as she rubs and cuddles the  
hands with her fiancé and giggles like crazy over the cuteness factor.

Lea smiled at Molly and got back up, kissing her gently. "I  
love you..and I love our little Lya too." He kissed her again and brought her  
close, rubbing her back gently.

"I love you to honey, and I love our little Lya too." She  
smiled happily as she kissed him back and then started to melt into him as he  
rubbed her back making her cuddle him and just be as close as she possibly  
could to him. "I'm so glad I found you, I wouldn't want anyone else to be the  
father of my baby or anyone else to be my husband." she kissed him and just  
held him as close as she could possible can just in love with him.

Lea smiled at that and continued rubbing happily. He then  
kissed her more and teared up at what she said. "Oh Molly..you have no idea how  
happy it makes me to hear that come from you."

"Really baby? It means that much to you?" Molly asked as she  
teared up and smiled. She then kissed him and hugs him close but gets a bit  
turned on but ignores it for now.

"Yes, I really mean it." Lea said, kissing her over and over  
and pulling her closer.

Molly giggled and smiled more and more as he kisses her over  
and over. She felt him pick her up and goes wide-eyed "L-Lea! Don't strain your  
back baby!" she let out scared he would get hurt from carrying her.

Lea laughed and kissed her gently. "I'm not going to hurt  
myself! You're actually pretty light, baby and all."

Molly was astounded by this "No way! You're just trying to  
be nice and say that!" She pouted but gave him a gentle kiss.

He shook his head. "Nope. Being honest and truthful."

She raised a brow but smiled and nodded to him gently. She  
then looked over and saw where they were and just started giggling like a  
lunatic! "Oh Lea! You're just too good to me sometimes!" She said as she kissed  
him over and over cuddling him to death.

Lea smiled and kissed her happily as she kissed him. He then  
started to walk inside. "No, I'm just treating you the way all women should be  
treated at all times."

"I bet every woman I know is jealous I found such a sweet,  
caring, loving, beautiful man like you!" Molly giggled and smiled happily as  
she cuddles and shows him loves. Just kisses him to death being in love with  
such a beautiful man from appearance to his soul.

Lea smiled at her warmly and cuddled her back. "I bet they  
are. But they can't have me, ever. Because I will always be yours." He then set  
her down gently and pulled her close to him in his arms and kisses her with a  
passion.

Molly was surprised by the kiss but just melted into him  
kissing him back with just as much passion and love he was putting into it for  
her. "I'm so lucky."

Lea nodded as he kissed her. "As am I."

She giggled and smiled happily "So are we going to look at  
all the fishy's?" she took his hand gently looking up at him.

He nodded and took her hand and started to walk with her.

She smiled and walked along with him happily and found the  
pufferfish exhibit first. "Oh wow some of these guys are pretty." she grinned

Lea smirked. "As good looking as me?"

"Oh no, I know which fish is as good-looking as you." She  
smirked back and led him over to find the fish as good-looking as her fiance.

Lea laughed and gave a quick glance. "Nope. None are  
compared to me."

"Not even the Lionfish baby?" She asked she looked to him.  
"Because their pretty gorgeous looking fish." walks over to the tank and points  
to them happily.

"Nope, not even the Lionfish." he replied.

"Well I have to agree with that because if you were going to  
be a fish, you would probably be like some water dragon or a new species." she  
smiled and laughed.

"Water dragon?" he asked. "Why would you say that?"

"Well we're talking about fish and no other fish compare so  
it would have to be some mythical, something beautiful so it can compare to my  
gorgeous husband and I just see your animal being a dragon a fire one though."  
she nodded gently "Seems to be your natural element."

Lea nodded and smiled. "Makes sense now."

"Of course it does because you're damn sexy" Molly laughed  
and smiled as she grabs his ass smirking.

Lea jumped a bit. He wasn't used to Molly being so forward,  
but damn he liked it!

Has just been so horny lately and just loves his ass so  
much! His hips as well. She then starts massaging his ass happily and one of  
his hips with a seductive look as she purrs. "Oh how tight it is." she mused as  
she grabbed it hard and massaged more.

Lea was holding back a groan but it came out as some weird  
whining sound. He blushed a bit at that but pulled her close and has her in a  
death grip. "I-I saw a pretty big looking bathroom back there...want to go  
"check it out"?"

Molly smirked at that and nodded excitedly "Oh yes please!  
Just lead the way my prince" she giggled as she put a hand down trying to make  
him happier.

Lea quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Not right  
here baby..." He then almost ran with her to the bathroom and snuck inside  
family bathroom, closing the door and locking it tight.

Molly came out fixing her hair gently rubbing her belly to  
calm Lya down "Woah you're sure excited, daddy must have did a good job in making  
mama happy as always." she giggled and smirked back at him.

Lea was walking out with a big grin and almost skipped down  
the halls. He took one of her hands gently and kissed it, winking while doing  
it.

She giggled as she skipped along with him. "You want to see  
the Seahorses now? Their my favorite." She smiled brighter than the sun.

"Sure thing!" he replied happily.

"Yay!" Molly smiled happily and skipped along with him  
kissing his hand now and giving a gentle smile. She looked over and were at the  
tank. "You know I always wished men could be like Seahorses sometimes and maybe  
hold the baby. You know?"

Lea nodded but smiled at her. "Yeah, I bet it's tough,  
having all that weight and not being able to get comfortable late at  
night...but hey! Where my parents came from, it was possible!"

"Oh I know, your mama wouldn't of had you in less they did a  
special surgery and used an egg with your mother and father's sperm." She nodded  
and rubbed her tummy gently "I love being pregnant with our Lya though, its  
been such a wonderful experience so far."

Lea shook his head. "No..my mama is my true mama. No one  
else's eggs or surgery or anything."

"I know that baby, I'm saying if the technology they had  
where they lived didn't exist their next option would be surgery and such." She  
nodded gently as she hugs him. "You know how much I love you?"

He nodded, understanding now. He then pulled her close as  
they hug. "Yes I do."

"Do you really know?" She asked with a gentle smile hugging  
him close and tearing up when she feels Lya trying to touch her father.

Lea nodded. "Yes I know." He then felt little hands rubbing  
his abs and looked at her tummy, seeing two tiny hands desperately trying to  
get free. He smiled warmly at them and placed his own hands over the little  
ones.

She just cried happily at her child loving her father so  
much and rubs her big belly all over and bends over kissing it. "You little  
going to be getting your daddy's attention as much as possible and you're most  
likely going to get it knowing your daddy with women!" She laughed and smiled as  
she cried from joy.

Lea was smiling happily and bent forward, kissing the tiny  
tiny hands happily and cuddling them a bit. "I love you so much Lya...more than  
anything in this world."

Molly then felt Lya just going nuts cuddling and kicking for  
her father like crazy! "Dang you just get her all riled and excited!"

Lea smiled happily and loves feeling all the kicks and  
happiness coming from his baby.

Laughs and smiles at her child showing her father loves and  
happiness. "She's such a sweet girl and isn't even out in the world yet!"

Lea nodded. "I know!" X'3

She kissed him gently then took his hand went over to the  
shark tank happily "Hello " she laughed as the shark stared at them.

Lea eyed the shark carefully. "I hate these kind of animals...so...destructive."

"They're what keep our ocean populations in balance though  
honey. Without them our oceans would be overcrowded." Molly nodded as she  
looked at the Great White.

He shrugged. "Eh, still though. I don't like them.."

"I don't like them either but without them nature in the  
water would be imbalanced. You know I mean?" She asked as she looked to him  
gently.

"Yeah, I do."

Molly nodded then saw a sign making her eyes light up "You  
want to pet some Manrays!?" She asked with a big grin giggling like a little  
girl.

Lea laughed and smiled. "Let's go pet some!"

She laughed and smirked slyly and started walking over to  
the petting tank to pet Manrays, Starfish, and maybe Urchins.

He walked with her happily and kissed her cheek. He smiled  
happily when they made it to the tank and started to lean over and petted a Manray. "Ew! This thing is slimy."

Molly laughed at his reaction and started petting on happily  
"I think they feel like wet rubber." She giggled and pointed to a starfish "Pet  
that you might like it better sweetie" she smiled reassuringly.

Lea nodded and started to pet the starfish gently. "And this  
one feels like a cactus!" He took it out of the water gently for a quick second  
and set it on her stomach.

"Its not going to stick in less it's on my skin Lele!" Molly  
laughed as the starfish tried to stick to her desperately.

"I wonder how Lya would like it, it is what I was aiming  
for!"

Molly laughed at that and lifts up her shirt showing off her  
huge belly that was white but had no stretch marks yet and smiled at it and  
rubbed it "Well lets see." she smiled as she places the starfish on her tummy.

Lea smiled and watched as the Starfish clung to her tummy  
and laughed.

She giggled at it and felt Lya try to touch it and rub the  
suckers in awe. "She's so curious, she trying to touch it and rub it Lea. She's  
already a smart little girl." she mused gently as she rubs her tummy and shows  
it loves by gently tickling and massaging her tummy.

Lea smiled happily and kissed her tummy. "I love you Lya! My  
smart little girl." He then put the starfish back in the tank gently.

"She loves you too Lea, very much just like me!" Molly  
giggled as she strokes his face lovingly and then puts the blindfold on him  
with an evil smile.

Lea made a surprised face then put his hands on her hips.  
"Oh ho, so you like things THAT way?" he  
said with a laugh.

"Why yes I do thank you!" She laughed "Now I want you to put  
your hands in the tank and pick up whatever you touch alright?" she smirked  
slyly and was happy he couldn't see.

He frowned a bit but nodded. "Alright." He then reached into  
the tank and began to feel around.

"Don't frown Lele! All you have to worry about is just one  
animal!" She giggled as she rubs her fiance's tummy and chest gently.

Lea smirked at that and sneakily moved his hands from the  
water. He then shook them dry and placed his hands on her sides. "Now THERE'S  
something I'm familiar with, and want to touch." He then started to move his  
hands up as he kissed her gently.

Molly laughed gently at him as she kissed him back "Dang I  
was hoping you would play my game." She smiles and took the blindfold off to  
see his pretty eyes. "So beautiful, I hope she has your eyes, so much I do."  
she nodded as she put a hand through his luscious red spikes gently.

He smiled at her and pulled her into his lap gently. "I love  
you Molly. So very much." He then kissed her with a passion and rubbed her  
tummy gently.

She smiled at that happily giving a warm gentle smile "I  
love you too Lea, so very much" She kissed him back with just as much passion  
and love and smiled at her tummy being rubbed and their child calming and  
becoming sleepy. "Awe I think she's going to sleep baby." she giggled as she  
felt her baby get calm and lay down.

Lea smiled at that and hugged her tummy gently and kissed  
it. "Have a nice nap Lya. I love you so very much too."

Molly laughed quietly at that and grinned "She loves you so  
very much too Lea, and I imagine she will be happy about her nap." She smiled  
at his gentleness with their child that was in her and tears up "You act like  
such a mother sometimes with your gentleness, it's what makes you a great father  
already Lea. That motherly aura you have." she nodded and leaned over kissing  
his nose softly.

Lea smiled happily and kissed her again and again. "Why  
thank you Molly. I always love those kind of compliments."

"And I always love when I give you those compliments." She  
mused as he helped him up gently and smiled "Are we done here, or do you want  
to do more?"

Lea shook his head. "Nope, we're good. Unless you want  
more." He smirked.

"Oh what more could I have?" She smirked back at him.

"Anything you want sexy lady." he replied with a wink.

"Then how about a cuddle session and then fun time when we  
get home?" She giggled with a smirk as she winked back happily.

Lea nodded happily. "That'll work."

"Yay! Lets go then!" Molly laughed but saw his look "Lea?  
Did you forget something baby?" she became

concerned.

Lea nodded. "I think I have..."

"What did you forget?" She asked with concern but suddenly  
got blindfolded again. "Lea?" she was not confused.

"It's nothing baby! Just follow me!"

"Okay baby" She laughed as she held his hand tight smiling.

He nodded and smiled as they walked back in.

She smiled but raised a brow as they went upstairs stairs  
"Lea...?"

Lea looked to her. "Yes?"

"I have a blindfold on... Can you help me up the stairs so I  
won't fall please?" She asked gently.

Lea nodded and kissed her cheek. "Of course, I got you."

"I know, you'll always have me." She smiled as she kissed  
his cheek back and he lead her up the stairs to the surprise.


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

Lea smiled and kissed her back. "Of course I'll always have you babe." He then proceeded and try to find Mike, the man who was helping him with his surprise.

Molly smiled at that "I know you always will my handsome man. For me and Lya." She cuddled him a bit as they walked up the stairs.

He smiled and nodded. "Yep!" He then found Mike and waved happily. "Yo Mike!"

She giggled and saw the man in a wet suit. "Lea, what are we doing...?" she became concerned as well as cautious.

Lea smiled. "You just have to wait and see!"

Mike walked up. "You guys ready to ready to go?" he said while smiling.

After about 10 minutes and some difficulty with Molly's suit they were now in wet suits and above the tank.

Molly looked into the tank nervously "Um... How do we get in this exactly...?"

Lea smiled and held her hand tight.

Mike nodded at them. "When you're ready, jump in by your feet."

She looked to Lea nervously and held hand a bit tight. "Don't let go... Please..."

Lea shook his head. "I promise. I won't."

Molly pouted "Why are you shaking your head?" she laughed slightly.

"To confirm I wasn't going to leave you of course." he said while smiling.

"Oh okay Lele" she giggled and held his hand tight and looked to him ready.

Lea smiled and nodded. "One...two...three!" He then jumped in with her happily.

They were now in the water and Molly couldn't help but smile at the beauty she was seeing before her eyes all the fish and just everything! "Lea... This is beautiful!"

Lea smiled and nodded. "I know! I knew you would love it!" X3

Molly giggled as she took out her mouth piece and took out his. "I know you'll love this." She then kissed him deeply and happily. ;3

Lea smiled happily and kissed her back happily and just as deep. ;D

She then started to get heated and smirked at him leading him over to rocks as they kept their lip lock. "I know you want it again." she giggled and smirked even more ;3

Lea nodded happily, feeling like a kid being able to have all the candy he could ever possibly want.

Molly laughed as she brought him over and kissed him even more and let him have at her.

Lea was climbing out from the tank and surfaced above. He was panting and laid against the edge. "Damn.."

Molly comes up just fine giggling and winks "I hope you want more when we get home tiger." She smirked and kissed him happily. ;3

He smiled happily and panted even more like a dog. "Is today an early birthday for me?"

"Yes and no" she replied "My hormones are just going really crazy and you're the sexiest man alive babe. ;D

"Well well." he responded with a smirk. "I guess today is my best day ever."

"Mine as well" Molly laughed as she pulled him into a close hug and kissed him again "You're so beautiful." She then started to giggle suddenly

Lea smiled then raised a brow. "What is up with you?"

She laughed "F-Fish... Tickling my tummy!" XD

Lea smiled even more than before. "Really?" XD

"Yes take a look!" she laughed as they investigated her belly.

Lea dove back under and saw. He laughed at the site. The fishes were actually touching her tummy and moved back as little hands tried to touch them!

Molly giggled even more as their curious daughter tried to touch them. "Such a curious little mind you have."

Lea smirked and rubbed her belly as the fish swam away. "Obviously its like mine."

Molly laughed "Yes most definitely she's just like her handsome daddy." ;3

He smiled and laughed. "I love you." X'3

"I love you to baby!" X3 Molly giggled as she started getting out gently.

"Here, let me help you." he then jumped out and helped her up carefully.

She smiled up at him as she got out and started rubbing her big tummy "She's going to be a big baby I know it." She giggled and kissed her tummy gently.

Lea smiled and kissed her tummy as well. "I was a big baby. Mom nearly killed me on sight for it." He saw her look. "I was kidding."

"Oh okay." She laughed nervously. ." "How much did you weigh babe?"

Lea thought about it. "About..10-11 pounds maybe? It was mostly because of my bony body! Not because I was fat and got stuck or anything."

"I know. You are pretty skinny sweetie." Molly giggled and poked his hips "I imagine you got stuck with those." She laughed

He nodded. "Yep. Got the skinniness from my mom, hips from dad."

She giggled at that "And height from both of your parents." XD

"Yep!" he added laughing.

Molly smiled at him and giggled "You want to change and dry off baby?"

"Yes please! It would be more comfortable."

"Oh yes it would" She then took his hand lead him to the dressing room smirking a bit.

Lea laid on the benches they had to lay your things on when changing panting hard. "God damn.." he said while rubbing Molly's back.

Molly giggles and kisses him softly "You know you are happy about this" ;D

He nodded happily. "I am! Just..spent."

"I bet you are so I'll leave your little friend alone now." She giggled as she got dressed.

He pouted a bit then nodded. "Understood." he got up and did the same.

"Hey no pouting, I'll give you what you want still" XD

He then perked up. "Oh yeah!"

"There's my perky fiancé!" she giggled as she got her jeans on.

He pulled his shirt over his head. "Yep! That's me!"

Molly shook her head as she pulled her shirt on as well and kisses him softly "Hey sugar show me all your love all your giving me is friction! Hey sugar what do you gotta say?"

He smiled at that and kissed her back gently. "I love it when you sing."

"Oh really?" She smiled "I love it when you sing to. Your voice is so pretty."

He shook his head. "Nah. Not really. I don't even know how I got it! My parents don't sing."

"God works in mysterious ways babe."

"That he does.."

Molly giggled and nodded "You ready to go?"

Lea smiled and nodded. "Yep!" :D

Molly laughed and nodded gently taking his hand into hers and started to walk out of the changing room with him while having a big smile on her face.

Lea held her hand happily swinging it gently as he walked with her. "So, you like today so far?"

"Oh yes! Very much so dear!" X'3

"Good! You want to go home or you up for anything else?"

"Well I'm not tired yet" Molly laughed "And Lya is so hyper, I think we should get our energy's down. But what about you baby? Are you tired?"

He shook his head. "Nah, not that much. But I bet by tonight I won't want to do anything." he laughed.

"Me either!" she laughed then looked to him with a gentle smile.

Returning the smile, he gave her a quick gentle kiss.

Molly giggled at that and just grinned "Such the romantic."

"Romantic? More like a charmer." ;3

"You're both romantic and charming! You're my Prince Charming" ;3

"Oh yeah? Then how about when we get home, let me show you how charming I can be." ;3

"Oh I would enjoy that baby!" Molly let out in a seductive tone gently as she strokes his chest gently. ;3

Lea groaned a bit but pulled her close. "Uh uh, gotta wait till we get home."

"Yes sir" she giggled and started walking away while shaking her butt and hips as she did so. ;)

He let out a silent prayer of thank you before running after her.

Molly continued shaking her butt and hips as she walked away from him the whole entire time smirking as she whispered to herself. "I knew you couldn't resist me." ;)

Lea whimpered wanting her now! D'X

Molly just laughed as she exited the Aquarium XD

He followed with a pout. :'(

"Are you sad Lea?" X)

Lea nodded sadly and let out a sad whine. "Yes.."

"Now why is my Lele sad?" Molly asked with a frown.

Lea mumbled out, "Because I can't get any till I get home.."

"You wanna do it somewhere... Kinky?" she asked with a seductive tone and a cute little smirk.

Lea's eyes grew wide. "Yes!" =O!

"Alright where have you always in your wildest fantasies have you wanted to do the nasty?" X)

He thought for a minute and scratched his head. "Well, don't think of me as some perv or anything, but like.. public." 3"

"You wanna have sex in a hotel but in the window?" She replied with a sexy smile and ever so gentle kiss on the lips.

Lea nodded happily and had a big smile. "Yes!" :D He returned the kiss with a big smile.

"Alright then we have a romantic evening there if you want." She giggled as she started to rub his chest.

Lea kept in a groan and held her close with a gentle smile. "Sounds like a plan."

"Oh it does" ;)

"Yes it does." ;D "Let's go!" He then scooped her up happily and walked out to their car.

Molly shrieked in surprise but then smiled and laughed. "Well aren't you excited! Lya seems excited too." xD

"Oh yeah?" he said with a laugh. "Well, she's just happy her parents are showing love." =3 He then kissed her tummy happily.

"Yeah she should be happy about how much mama and daddy love each other." She replied with a smile and kisses her tummy too. "She's going to be so perfect."

Lea nodded with a smile. "I know she is!"

Molly nodded as well with big grin "So pretty like her daddy" X'3

Lea smiled at big at that. "You really think she'll be like that?" :D

"Of course! You have stronger genes than me baby. Plus we both have green eyes either way she'll have green maybe blue cause your mom but either way she'll be so pretty, gorgeous, and just plain beautiful." she smiled the way a mother does and she just looked like a parent in that moment and so happy to even just talk about their child even if they are still in her tummy. It makes her happy to just think about Lya. X'3

Lea saw the look on her face and knew it was bonding time for her and Lya. So he just smiled gently at her and placed her in the front seat of the car gently and kissed her before getting into his side and starting it up.

Molly kissed him back gently with a smile and started putting her seatbelt on gently then started rubbing her tummy right after she clicked it in and just sat there rubbing her tummy, giving it loves while still having that same smile. X'3

He smiled at her and began to drive away. "So, what hotel? Or do you care?"

"Oh I don't care baby." X'3

"Good! Then I know just the place!"

"Oh really?" She smirked at him as she stroked his leg.

"Y-Yeah really!"

"Then let's go baby." She said as she unzipped his fly.

He then pressed on the gas a bit more and gripped the steering wheel tight. "You got it.."

Molly laughed but it was teasing one as she fondled him happily.

Lea groaned and laid back in his seat happily.

She giggled gently as she continued happily "You like that big boy?"

"Yes!" he squeaked out then blushed from it.

"Oh what a cute squeak!" She then proceeded by squeezing and pumping a bit harder and faster.

He let out a throaty groan and drove even faster. "We can't g-get there fast enough!"

"No we can't" Molly then jerked on him and pumped even harder.

Lea let out a yell of pleasure from the lust and moved one hand of his to her arm and tried to move it. "Unless you want 30 minutes of a romance instead of a whole night, I would stop.."

Molly pretended to pout but let him go gently and kissed his cheek. "To think you liked it." She then placed him back in his pants and zipped his fly. "That was my favorite toy too" T3T

Lea smirked and nodded. "Don't worry, you'll get to play with it later tonight." ;D

"Oh yay!" She squealed ^.^!

He laughed and proceeded to pull up to nicest and most expensive hotel in town.

Molly was wide-eyed "Can we afford this..." She knew Lea just graduate from College but at home they mostly survived on ramen and well what they could buy at the store. "I don't want our pockets to be empty..." she looked to him nervously.

Lea smiled and kissed her. "Don't worry babe. It's not our money, its my parents." He then winked and pulled out his dad's debit card.

She was now more nervous. "Is Zack going to freak out...?"

"You kidding? He's some war hero. He's got more money than he knows what to do with. All they do is take trips to everywhere with it! A few hundred won't make much difference."

"I thought your dad was in a program where your parents used to live called SOLDIER." she replied gently but nodded. "Alright, I hope they won't mind."

"He is, or was. But he didn't just sit around there. He was in certain..battles you could say I guess and won them." XD

"Awe well let's go make your fantasy real baby!" ;)

":D" He turned off the car and got out and went over happily and helped her out.

She giggled as she took her seat belt off and proceeded to get out of the car.

He smiled and held her hand happily as they went inside.

She smiled back gently and held his hand tight and walked over to see the receptionist and smiled. "Hello."

Lea looked around the lobby quietly, already knowing what room he would get.

"Hello and how may I help you two today?" The receptionist asked with a smile

"Yeah hi! :D Can we have the top floor pent for.. two nights please?" he asked with a smile as he got his debit card out.

She nodded and looked on the computer to see if the room was taken but saw it wasn't and smiled taking the card gently and swiped it.

Molly was so excited about this and couldn't stop smiling! She looked up at Lea and just hugged him. X'3

"Yeah! Thanks ma'am!" Lea took the card back and the keys to the room holding Molly's hand as they headed for the elevator.

"I can't believe we're staying here for the weekend." :D

"Better believe it baby! I know you've wanted to get out somewhere cause you're always stuck in the house, so, ta da!"

Molly smiled so big at that. "Well it's definitely a change from being in the house! And we could get really kinky tonight and tomorrow night." ;)

Lea got so happy at that and lead her into the elevator happily and pressed the top floor button.

She smirked and snaked a dainty hand down his pants and boxers happily. ;)

"B-Babe! Not yet!"

Molly pouted and pulled her hand out gently.

Lea let out a sigh of relief.

She continued to pout but smiles at him.

When the doors opened, Lea got out the keys and unlocked the door. When he saw inside he almost fainted. "Woah! =O!"

"Holy crap! =O!" Molly was so amazed and in awe! "This is so-"

"Amazing!"

She giggled and laid on the bed happily. "It's so soft! Lea come feel!" =3

Lea went over happily and felt the comforter. "Wow you're right!"

"I love this!" she then stuck her hand down his pants happily. X'3

Lea went wide-eyed. "Woah there!"

Molly didn't care if he refused she started pumping and foundling him happily.

Lea just laid back on the bed and groaned. "Oh Molly.."

She smirked happily and started messing with his pants happily.

He started to pant a bit and just let her take over.

"Well hello there , I've missed you" she giggled and kissed happily

Lea jerked up a bit, not having a BJ in a while. He then placed his hands in her hair holding it tight but not hurting her.

She giggled and starts petting and sucking him happily. "Mmm so yummy"

He was letting out sounds that no one person should be able to make. "God Molly.."

Molly then started sucking hard and fast on giving bites and kisses. "Will bite back soon baby?" she asked seductively.

Lea nodded hurriedly still groaning and squirming around. "Yeah...REALLY soon"

"Oh good I can't wait to taste your sweetness." She giggled against him and started to deep throat and suck even harder on him. "God you're so good..." ;)

Lea went wide-eyed and gripped her hair tight and released hard, Mr Snake getting really happy and biting back a bunch.

Molly took it all in and let go smiling. "Mmm that was delicious. Now do you want to make me feel better?" ;)

"Yeah. But like, let me rest first.." he said, spent.

"Yes baby." She giggled and rubbed her tummy gently.

Lea looked up at that and smiled. "She moving or kicking any?"

"She's moving a lot actually. I think she was happy I made daddy feel better." X'3

He smiled at that. "Awe what a sweetie."

"I know. I love her SO much! She is going to be such a beautiful person." X'3

"I know she is! Just like her mama."

Molly smiled at that. "You're too sweet Lele." She then kissed him ever so gently and happily.

He kissed her back gently and softly as well with a smile. "I love you Molly."

"I love you to Lele." she then hugged him and teared up gently. "Lele... Promise you'll never leave me..." she then started crying.

Lea frowned then hugged her tight. "Molly. I've told you time and time again I would never leave you. Promise."

"I know... I'm just scared... You know that silver-haired scientist at the Castle... He looks like he's up to something..."

"Molly, look at me." He tilted her chin up at him. "If anything happened to me, I promise you from the bottom of my heart, I would always watch over you and Lya. Forever and ever."

Molly couldn't help but smile at that. "Thank you Lea... I know I can always count on you baby." She then snuggled into him gently "You're my true love"

"And you're mine." He snuggled her back and kissed her head gently. "Now, want to call some room service?"

"Heck yes! Were starving!" She laughed and kissed him back giggling.

"Awesome! You can eat your heart out then!"

"Yes! Lets get some good comfort food!" 3

He smiled and nodded, picking up the phone in the room.

Molly giggled happily feeling a bit spoiled but was happy!

"Yeah room service?" Lea said as the line picked up. "Send one of everything up to the penthouse."

Molly went wide-eyed! "Will your parents notice that?"

He shrugged. "Nah." He then get a call on his cell phone. Grabbing it, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Lea have you seen my debit card? I can't seem to find it" Zack replied gently.

Molly went wide-eyed and mouthed "Oh no!"

Lea casually shrugged. "Nope, haven't seen it anywhere dad." he said while twirling the card in his hand.

"Oh okay baby. If Molly's there tell her I said hi!" he smiled gently.

Molly was so scared and was seriously sweating.

"Of course! Talk to you later dad!"

"Alright buddy! See ya!" He then hung up.

Molly was breathing heavy from being so scared... "Man..."

He shook his head. " C'mon Molly, I got this."

"I know but I don't like lying to people. I was always a bad liar." XP

"Not me! I got that trait from mom." XD

Molly laughed "He was a Turk right?"

"Yep yep! Best of the best when it comes to lying!"

She shook her head at that "You sound proud of that!" XD

He shrugged gently. "Well..lying can save a life sometimes.."

"That's true, a little white lie is never bad."

"Yeah see? Not that bad."

"Nope not that bad" She smiled gently

He nodded with a small smile. "You wanna do anything while we wait for the food?"

"Hmm... Well we could play a game." ;)

"Hmm, what kind of game?" ;D

"How about... Strip goldfish?" she laughed and took out a deck of cards.

"Goldfish?" XD

"I meant go fish" =3=

"Oh! I get you now!" XD

"Meanie" XP She giggled and smiled

"Meh!" he laughed. "Let's get this going!"

"Get your pants and boxer's on then" XD

"Fine." =3=" He got them on with a pout.

"Oh stop your pouting!" Molly giggled

He pouted more. "No."

"Oh Lea" She laughed and started to shuffle the cards. X'3

He smiled and kissed her cheek. X3

"Oh you cutie!" she started passing out their cards by three's and they had each 7 cards in their hand. "Alright let's have some fun." she smirked and placed the rest of the cards in between them.

He smirked and looked at his cards. "You got a 3?"

"Go fish. Take a card and take off a piece of clothing." XD

He pouted. "Which piece?"

"Hmm your shoe." she laughed and took it off for him.

"Lame." he laughed and drew a card.

"Meh." Molly smirked and looked "Have a 10?"

"Nope. Shirt, off." ;)

Molly pouted and took off her shirt and was wearing a real lacy aqua bra. "Happy?" she took a card.

Lea didn't even answer, for he was staring at her chest.

Molly just shook her head. "Does someone like my even bigger boobs?" XD

He nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"Wanna guess my bust size real quick?" ;D

"Yeah but I might have to feel around to guess.."

"Well you are my fiancé. Go ahead." she laughed and thrusted her chest to him.

Lea made a happy sound and threw his cards behind him, and began to feel around all over her chest.

"So what do you think baby?" ;D

"I think I'm a lucky man.."

Molly giggled. "Oh really? Then what's my bust?" ;)

"Big..and-" He then face planted into her breasts and stayed there. :D

Molly laughed "My bust is a 40 EE"

"No way!" He hugged her so close, voice muffled from face being gone.

"Yes way, it's mostly because they're filled with milk." She laughed and rubbed his back. "You wanna just stay there or finish the game?" XD

"Here please...God please..."

"Would you like the bra off?" XD

=O "Please!"

Molly just laughed and nodded. "Yes baby." she then unclasped her bra in the back gently and slipped it off happily. "That feels so good." X3

He then proceeded to making a squealing sound and laid her down happily and started kissing her chest and neck.

Molly moaned smiling up at him gently and started kissing his face gently. "Oh Lea..."

Lea groaned and began to pull down his pants while still kissing her so much. "Oh Molly.."

"Take me Lea... Please... My beautiful man... Take me..." she had a lusty look in her eyes and smiled. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Molly." He then pulled down her pants and slide in, groaning loud.

"Oh god that felt so good... More baby... More..."

Lea began to thrust hard and fast into her, groaning loud. "Oh God yes Molly...it feels so good.."

"I know baby... God I love you... Yes baby... Yes... Go... More..." she moaned and whimpered happily in pleasure. "You're my one and only love..."

"Glad to hear that..." He then shifted around and started going deeper into her. "Oh Molly...Yes..Oh God yes.." he groaned and whined in pleasure.

Molly started rocking her hips hard against him wanting him deeper in her. "Oh lord... Oh Lea..." she went up and kissed him then gently bit his bottom lip and pulls it gently.

Lea yelled out in pleasure and brought her closer by holding her hips down tight. "Molly..I'm so close...I'm gonna-"

"I-I Know baby... I'm so close too... I want it so bad..." She moaned deeper and deeper and started to squeal and shriek in pleasure! "Oh my god! I'm gonna! I'm gonna-!"

Lea let out a loud groan yelling out in pleasure and released hard into her. "MOLLY!"

Molly climaxed so hard and started screaming in pleasure! "LEA!"

He pulled out and flopped down by her on the bed, face in the pillow. "You always know how to make me feel better babe."

"And you know how to make me feel so special and beautiful" She smiled stroking his hair gently and softly.

Lea let out a happy sound at that and leaned his head up smiling at her. "Awe really?"

"Yes baby. You make me feel so special and happy." Molly then kissed him "You're just a special person to me. And always make me and Lya feel special. And because that I'll let you have one of your other fantasies before we have sex in public." ;D

He was curious. "Which one? =o"

"Hmm I think it had to do with my boobs or butt." XD

"Oh that one!" XD

"Which one baby?" Molly laughed.

"Boobs.." 3"

"Wanna try it?" she giggled and pressed her boobs into his face happily. ;D

Lea nodded happily. "Yes!"

"Well come on then!" ;)

He sat up smiling then looked around blushing a bit and getting embarrassed.

"Baby it's just me, you're okay." Molly smiled gently stroking his cheek gently.

"Yeah, but..it's demeaning on your part..and well.." He then got under the covers and covered his head.

"I know you respect me though baby." she then got under the covers and looked at him "Baby you know you're important to me right?"

He nodded. "Yes, I know."

"Well it's okay then cause I know you'll always show me respect and treat me like you would yourself." Molly smiled gently and placed a hand on his cheek.

Lea smiled and kissed her hand then looked up at her with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart. So there is no need to be shy with me." She smiled and kissed him deeply with passion.

He kissed her back with deep passion, holding her close and smiling.

she giggled gently "You're so good to me baby." X'3

"Nah! Just me being a normal man." =3

"Well you my man" Molly giggled and kissed him more.

Lea kissed her back more and pulled her over him.

"Oh I get to take over now?" ;)

"Well yes of course. It is your weekend." ;D

"Oh ho ho" ;D She giggled and slides down on him and moans gently as she does. "God you feel so great..." ;)

Lea groaned and held her hips tight. "You do too.."

"Why thank you sweetheart." Molly smirked down at him starting to rocking slow and steady on him. She pressed her chest against him gently with a seductive smile.

Lea closed his eyes and let out a string of moans and began to massage her chest and squeeze it. Right when he started to get a good rhythm, he heard the door knock. "XI"

The bellhop knocked on the door and was smiling. "Room service!" :D

Molly whined sadly and slipped off him... "Man... Already?" she pouted gently

"No kidding." Lea got up and got boxers on and answered the door. "Yeah..thanks..Myde." he nodded.

Myde smiled and rolled the few carts of food into the room for him. "No problem sir!" :D

Molly went wide-eyed and squealed covering herself with the blanket! .!

"Hey get out now buddy before you get a beating!" XI

Myde covered his eyes quick. "Sorry ma'am! Not an uncommon thing to see here.."

"So you always see a woman who is 5 months pregnant naked?" She asked with a raised brow with an annoyed face. XI

"No! It's just a lot of people get nasty here-"

"Get out."

"Yes sir.." Myde then let out a scream/shriek sound when a shoe got threw at him and ran down the hall.

Molly then stood and saw all the food. =O "Oh my lord... I think I died and went to heaven..."

Lea smiled. "Only the best for you babe." He then closed the door and looked to her. "You want a massage after this?" =3

"Oh yes please sweetie!" :D She then started to pig out but did so in a ladylike manner.

He laughed and joined her with the pig out, making sure to eat every last thing their money bought.

Soon Molly finished the meal and so full. "Man that was delicious" She giggled as she rubbed her now even bigger belly. X'3

Lea was giving her tummy and feet a nice and gentle massage. "Glad you're happy." X'3

"Oh I'm so happy. I couldn't have asked for a better day Lele!" X'3

"Good! Cause you have a one just like it tomorrow!" X'3

"I'm glad." Molly smiles whispers gently in his ear. "You're the greatest man I could have ever asked for. No one compares to you in any way and you make me feel like the luckiest woman on earth. Thank you for treating me and our baby so well. We love you so so so so so so much from the bottom of our hearts. Please don't ever change Lea. You're the love of my life and that will never change."

Lea smiled up at her warmly and nodded. "I love you too Molly. And nothing will ever come in between us to change anything we have now."


	8. Chapter 6

Molly smiled as she made dinner and rubbed her huge tummy. She was 6 months along now and couldn't wait to meet her baby soon. She looked over and saw Lea getting ready as if he was going out. "Hey baby, where are you going?"

"Nowhere! Just going to go get some baby things with Isa!" he said smiling.

"Oh okay baby! Be home soon alright?" Molly said with a smile.

"You got it babe!" He then kissed her gently and smiled. "Love you!"

She kissed him back with a smile and nodded. "Alright baby! Have fun!" XD

"Bye baby!" He then headed out the door to Isa's before heading off to the store.

Molly smiled and continued making dinner happily as she rubbed her tummy. "He'll be back soon sweetie, don't worry."

Lea was walking down the road happily humming a song to himself. "I wonder if Molly would like me buying baby clothes without her.."

Molly soon finished making dinner and placed Lea's in the microwave and plated her's and went over and started eating happily.

Lea walked up to Isa's house and knocked and waited for him to answer.

Isa opened the door quietly and smiled a bit. "Hello Lea."

"Yo Isa! You wanna come shopping with me for baby clothes?"

"Sure. Just let me get dressed." Isa then closed the door and went to get dressed.

Molly ate her spaghetti happily at home as she watched her's and Lea's favorite show. "Too bad Lea is missing this." XD

Soon Isa came out and smiled at him. "Let's go."

"Alright!" Lea then began to walk down the street with him happily. "We gotta hurry though. It's getting dark."

Molly ate happily and giggled at the character's. "There so funny." XD

Isa was walking quietly until he saw movement in an alleyway. "Did you see that?"

"See what Isa?"

Isa pointed. "That, Lea."

Molly felt a lot kicking to her tummy. "Lya?" She rubbed her tummy gently concerned.

Lea saw the movement and ran down the alleyway. "I wonder what's down here-" He then stopped wide-eyed.

"Lea?" Isa asked. "What is it?"

"H-Heart.."

Isa then saw what it is. An enormous Heartless had gotten loose from the Castle, and was now standing over them. "Run Lea!"

Lea was already past him, running down the street.

Isa soon followed, trying to catch up to him quickly.

She soon felt more kicking. "Baby, why are you kicking so much!?" she was becoming more concerned and rubbed her tummy softly to calm her child down. "Do you miss daddy that much?"

Lea was running quick but after a while he couldn't keep the same pace. He slowed a bit and suddenly fell to the ground, the Heartless having a hand around his ankle.

"LEA!" Isa slid to a stop and ran back over, trying to help him up but soon got knocked back by the Heartless, hard.

Molly soon started to focus on just her stomach so concerned. "I wonder why you're so upset..." she mused softly and was starting to get scared...

Lea was already being dragged closer to the creature and was screaming for help. "ISA!"

Isa was a few feet over, on his side and holding his chest tight. He then rolled on his back and saw a little light fly slowly out from his chest and fell into a pit of Darkness that soon opened beneath him.

Lea was terrified. "LET ME GO!" He soon started to get attacked and screamed louder. Trying to put up a fight, he started thrashing around but soon went wide-eyed when the Heartless struck at his chest. He too saw the same little light leave his chest as had happened with Isa, and soon grew unconscious as he disappeared.

Molly soon finished eating and decided to go to bed holding her tummy scared. "Lea please come home baby..." She wanted to call his cell phone but she didn't want to bother him... So she just started changing into her PJ's... "God I'm getting so scared..." Molly then slipped into bed getting under the comforter and rubbed her tummy softly and gently trying to make her child calm down but she knew her child wouldn't for a second.

It was a few hours later when the two finally awoke.

Isa was the first to wake up. In actuality, he didn't even know if he was awake. Everything seemed so numb and..lifeless. Like he couldn't feel anything, or even had a clue where he was. His vision was a blurred a bit, but could make out the shape of Lea being beside him. Shaking him awake, he got on his hands and knees to get up.

Lea didn't want to get up. He was awake, but he knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong. "I-Isa..?" he mumbled as he looked up with squinted eyes.

Isa was now standing, a bit wobbly, but standing. "Lea..get up."

Molly was now sleeping and felt so cold even with the comforter she felt so alone... And as she slept her baby wouldn't stop moving and the kicking made her sleep uncomfortable.

_**Lya was kicking and moving around upset from inside her mother's womb. She wanted to know where her daddy was! He was usually laying with her mama rubbing her and talking her... She was starting to tear up. "Daddy... Where are you...?"**_

Lea got up, groaning a bit. He then went wide-eyed as he looked around the world they were in. It was a city like place, but much more dark, and gloomy as thunder clouds rolled overhead. "Where are we...?"

Isa was just as confused as him. "I'm not for sure..certainly not home." He looked around for a bit then saw a floating castle on the other side of the city. "Lea, look." he said as he pointed to it.

Lea saw it and his jaw dropped. "What the hell is that?!"

_**Lya cried and cried asking for her father! "Daddy! Why aren't you home!? You've never been gone this long!" she whimpered and looked down. "You're leaving me and mama huh... You don't like dealing with us anymore... Well fine then... I see how it is..." she said as she cried so hard and hugged herself... "I guess I was nothing..."**_

Molly could tell Lea wasn't there in her sleep and soon started tearing up and could tell her daughter was very upset now because she wasn't even moving the tiniest bit. She then started to cry with her daughter though she didn't know she was crying at all. Molly could feel her heart starting to break and just cried and cried for the rest of the night...

Isa looked to him. "A castle apparently." He then did a double take with him and stroked his cheeks. "You have..marks."

"Marks?"

"Yes, marks. Under your eyes." He motioned to a puddle. "See for yourself."

Lea leaned over and soon started to rub his cheeks. "Where did these come from?!"

"I don't know. But I imagine that there is some answer to all of this in that castle. We should go see if we can get inside."

"I don't know.."

"Or, we can stay here, never knowing what truly happened to us.

"Castle it is. Lead the way Isa."

**_Lya soon fell asleep too but continued to cry... She wanted her daddy to come... She waited to hear him come in and wake her mama up and kiss her saying he was sorry for being gone so long... She waited for him to get loves and kisses from him... She waited for him to talk her while her mama slept... She waited and waited but he never came..._**

******  
Soon enough, they arrived at the castle.

"There is no path."

"Nah shit. What now? Go home?"

"How? Teleport there?"

"Leave me alone. I just wanna get home to Molly and Lya."

"And you think I wish to stay here? Let's just see if there are any stairs or walkways."

"Fine." Lea began to look around half-heartedly. He then saw a person in a black coat leaving through a weird-looking portal thing. "Hey look!"

"Hmm?"

"A way outta here! Let's go!" He then began to run toward it, and dived inside it.

"Lea!" Isa ran after him quick through the portal.

_**Lya slept in her little home inside her mama depressed and felt like she had no reason to exist anymore... She soon started mumbling... "Why doesn't my daddy love me anymore...?" she then started crying in her sleep all over again.**_

"So nice for you to arrive. I was wondering how long it would take you two to realize how to get inside."

"Who said that? Was it you Isa?"

"Do I honestly sound like that Lea? Are you sure?"

"Leave me alone! God, asshat." Lea looked around the enormous room that was filled with chairs. "Why are there chairs here?"

"People's legs get tired Lea."

"I swear to fucking Go-"

"Silence. Before I lose my patience."

Lea looked up at the source of the voice. He saw the same black-coated figure from before! "Hey, you!"

"I have a name. And you shall intend to use it as well."

"Lea, we might want to listen to him."

"Why? What is he going to do?"

Zack was sleeping in bed as usual and was in a heavy sleep but then felt something strange in the very pit of his stomach... Like something bad happened he then started to frown in his sleep and start shifting around in disturbance...

Reno was already awake, but still laying in the bed. He had the weirdest feeling that something was wrong. And being a Turk, his hunches were usually wrong. "Zack, wake up." he said while shaking him.

He woke up and whined and sat up looking to him "What wrong baby?" Zack asked concerned

"I have the weirdest feeling something happened to Lea. Call him up."

"You did too!?" Zack asked wide-eyed he then reached over to his cell phone and started looking for his son contact on his phone. He soon found it and started calling.

Reno put his ear by the phone and was even more worried when it went to voicemail. "Why isn't he answering?"

"I-I don't know baby!" Zack was starting to freak out now "He always answers..."

"Maybe we should go see him! I wanna make sure he's okay!"

"Y-Yeah! Maybe!" Zack then hopped out of bed and started getting ready.

Reno jumped out too and started getting dressed as well in a hurry.

Zack was soon dressed and heading out of the bedroom in a hurry.

"Babe! What if he isn't there?" Reno asked with a worried tone as he followed him.

"Then we'll look at the baby stores!" Zack mentioned in a hurry! "He was going there with Isa!"

"Let's call Isa then! We should see if he will answer his phone!"

"Alright baby!" He then started to call Isa.

Reno took the phone from him and heard it go to voicemail as well. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I-I don't know!" Zack said with a scared tone. "This is really weird though!"

"No kidding!" Reno was now freaking out badly. "We need to freaking hurry!"

"Should we check at Lea and Molly's!?"

"Duh!"

"Well geez sorry!" he then ran out of the house to the car.

Reno was soon hopping in the car with him. "I hope my Lea is okay.."

"He's my Lea too!" Zack replied with a pout as he started the car.

"Just drive Zack!" D'X

He pouted and started driving to their house fast.

Reno was on the edge of his seat tapping his finger against his leg quick.

"Baby calm down."

"You did not just tell me that."

"Sorry baby..." Zack replied sheepishly. ."

"Just hurry up and f-ing drive!" XI

Zack stayed quiet and looked very scared of his husband.

Reno was now a pissed off and worrying mama. "HURRY UP!" He'd been with Zack for over 15 years. He should know by now that if he got in the way with his baby boy there would be hell to pay.

Zack soon pulled up to the house and parked getting out quick!

Reno jumped out too and ran up to Lea's front door knocking hard.

Zack jogged up and rang the doorbell.

Molly whined as she started to wake up from the knocking and the doorbell. She then replied in a muffle "I'm coming..." She sat up then placed a hand at the base of her back and started going down stairs as fast as a very pregnant woman could.

Reno was standing there tapping his foot and having his arms crossed.

Molly soon opened the door and saw Zack and Reno. "H-Hi.. What are you visiting so late for?"

Zack could tell she had cried and frowned. "M-Molly, is Lea home?"

"N-No..." she started tearing up "W-Why?"

"Cause he's been missing cause he won't answer his phone! And we got the weird feeling something bad happened! Same thing with Isa!"

Molly started crying "I-I had that feeling too! And Lya wouldn't stop kicking or moving as soon as Lea left! I couldn't calm her at all so I decided to go to bed and she got even more upset to the point she just wouldn't even move or anything!"

"You don't think...?"

"Think what?!"

"Well the scientists in the castle have done so much crap up there!" Zack replied.

"No! The heartless couldn't have gotten Lea!" Molly then started to cry and fell to her knees sobbing! "No!"

"NO! My baby is NOT gone!" Reno was starting to tear up.

"Zack don't say that! I don't want him to be gone! Please no! My baby needs her daddy! She loves him SO much!" Molly cried out in wails, whining and sobbing.

"Well something happened."

"Zack stop being such a damn downer!"

"I'm sorry! But I know he was still depressed about a certain thing.." he replied looking down...

"W-What...?" Molly asked as she looked up at her two in-laws.

"Yeah... It was something that happened when he was little..."

"There's no way he did something stupid over that. Yeah he's still hurt about it and doesn't like to talk about it, none of us do, but he wouldn't throw away this awesome life he had for it."

"Baby you don't understand what I'm saying, I'm not saying he killed himself. I'm saying his heart was still dark..." Zack answered in a sad tone.

"S-So your saying the heartless-" Molly was about to finish but she got cut short by her mother in-law

"Got him?! NO way Isa would let that happen without telling us or stopping it! Unless..he got...take too.."

Zack started tearing up. "This is all my fault..."

"No Zack! It's not your fault!" Molly whimpered.

"Baby, it's not." Reno said kissing Zack. "It's no one's fault but the man up in the damn castle who is making all this mess."

"Well it sure in hell feels like it's my fault..." Zack replied but then went wide-eyed as he saw darkness spreading over. "Oh no!"

Molly screamed and ran inside bringing them in as well while slamming the door! "W-What's going on!?"

Reno pressed his face up against the window wide-eyed. "It's a freaking nut-house out there!" He was watching as Darkness spread quickly across the sky and Heartless started pouring out of the Castle like water in a flood. "We need to get outta of this place quick!"

"Well we certainly can't get to Midgar..."

She soon started crying more and whimpering. "I can't die yet! Lya hasn't even been born yet!"

"Molly calm down baby, everything will be okay..." Zack nodded as he rubbed her back. "You and Lya aren't going to die."

"We gotta get out of here somehow! And go somewhere!" Reno stood there thinking then snapped his fingers. "Lemme call Rude! Poor guy still works for ShinRa! Maybe he fly us to Midgar!"

But it was too late the darkness had taken over and soon everything sunk in and everything was in shambles in Radiant Garden was gone...

Back at The World That Never Was

"Pity. And I thought you two would at least stay on your feet." Xemnas walked around them as the two lay on the floor.

"Fuck off." Lea mumbled out holding his stomach with one arm and the other trying to wake Isa up.

Xemnas narrowed his eyes and walked by his outstretched arm and stepped on his hand, crushing it as he circled him. "It is a good thing I have a important use for you."

Lea cried out feeling a few fingers break but got hit in the head with a bottle filled with green liquid. "Who was that?!"

Isa was huddled on the ground and had woken up as soon as Lea shook him. "There are others in here.."

"Hmm" Replied The Silent Hero as he looked Xemnas with a nod.

"Fellow members. Do you approve of these..unruly adolescents being in our Organization? Or shall we start anew and find others, disposing of them?"

"I think we should let redhead and weakling stay! Might make things better, having to teach them." The Freeshooter answered.

"Explain."

"We need practice, right? Let's teach them, and at the same time, it will improve our skills!"

"Interesting view, but, a smart one nonetheless. They shall stay."

"Yay..let's get started then." Lea pouted.

"Just hush and let them speak.." Isa whispered.

"Hmm this shall be interesting" Smirked The Chilly Academic

The Silent Hero nodded and crossed his arms looking down and closing his eyes.

The Cloaked Schemer sat in his chair, looking at the two men. "I think they'll be good for us!"

"Who cares what you think? You're like 10."

"Stop being so mean to me! I'm just young, not stupid!"

"He's 12!" The Chilly Academic remarked in a hiss!

The Silent Hero just shook his head and sighed gently at his old friend.

"Why you sighing at me? He's too young to even read the books he does, let alone fight!"

"I'm gonna hurt you!" XI

"Do it shorty!"

"Again, he's 12!"

"Why..."

"Why what?!"

"All of you, silence. We must now decide who is going to watch over these too. Xaldin, any ideas?"

"I think we should pin them on Vexen. Let him check their fitness so we know their limits."

"Excellent idea. Vexen, come get them."

Vexen groaned as he corridor down and pulled the two up. "Come with me." He then opened a new corridor and starts dragging them through.

"Hey!" Lea started kicking his legs. "Let us go!"

Isa just let himself be dragged, knowing it would be the wisest thing to do.

He soon had the two men in his lab and looked to them. "You two will need to get on the treadmills." Vexen pointed the two over to the treadmills and nodded. "Go"

"No."

Isa nodded and got up quietly, taking off his jacket and got on one of them.

"Go now Lea." Vexen hissed as he went over "Isa take off your shirt please."

Isa nodded and pulled it off gently.

"How about you go fuck yourself?"

He soon started sticking suction cups on Isa which connected to a monitor. "Do you want to be terminated by Xemnas?"

"What do you mean?"

Isa had started to run while he started to do this, and tried to ignore him feeling around on his chest and back to know where to out the contraptions.

"I mean Xemnas will kill you, or maybe turn you into a Dusk." Vexen shrugged as he watched the monitor. "Either fate is just as bad."

"Dusk? What the hell is that?" Lea replied standing up while taking off his shirt and jacket.

"I imagine they are the strange creatures I saw hopping around the castle while we were outside." Isa said quietly as he ran faster too much ease.

"Yep they are the lesser nobody's that can't even think, they are the servants." he replied as he started sticking suction cups on Lea.

"You wanna stop?" Lea growled.

"I believe we should listen to him Lea. As much as I hate it, playing coy and underdog will work for now until we know how to make ourselves useful here."

"Isa is right Lea, you should just listen and do what is needed." Vexen replied coldly and soon finished sticking the suction cups on him. "Start running boy."

"Whatever." Lea started running half-assed and wasn't trying.

Isa felt the pace kick up on his machine but kept up with it just fine. 'Strange. I could never run for this long before."

"Really?" Vexen let out in a intrigued tone.

"Yes actually. I would have slowed down much time ago." He then heard the monitor start to beep faster and looked around confused.

The Chilly Academic went over to the monitor concerned and went wide-eyed! "Y-Your heart rate! It's going as fast as a hummingbird!" he let out astonished!

Isa began to slow down, being a little freaked out with himself.

"Isa what the hell is wrong with you?! Your heart is gonna pop!" D=

Vexen watched as Isa seemed to get angry at his friend, he began to observe wondering why Isa was getting so angry over such a simple matter.

"How about you just leave me alone? No one asked you to worry about me." he growled.

"Did you have a bowl of bitch-flakes this morning?"

"Hmm, how interesting." The Chilly Academic smirked.

Isa's voice and growling was getting lower and lower in tone each time Lea remarked something. "I would stop. Now."

"Fine doucheb-." Lea couldn't finish the sentence because he was against a wall from being hit so hard by Isa. He groaned and slide to the ground in a ball.

Isa huffed and went back to running still pissed.

Vexen was amazed! "Isa were you ever that strong before!?"

"No." Isa replied bluntly.

"Well it seems we have discovered what you're attribute is to the Organization" he smirked gently.

"And what is that? Brute anger?" He had enough of this damn test. He ripped the suction cups off and threw machine at a wall making it crash into pieces. "I want out of here."

"Oh no Isa" Vexen smirked "You're a berserker." X)

"A what?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"A Berserker, someone who when you get angry basically go into an animal like state and start destroying anything and everything around them."

"How idiotic and uncivilized."

"Well it's what you are, so you have to deal with it." The Chilly Academic hissed coldly.

"Or" Isa growled as he picked Vexen up off the ground by his coat. "You can cure me, you are a scientist."

"That is impossible Isa." he replied gently. "You are a nobody now."

He sat him back down rather forcefully. "I knew something was different with us. We're just..freaks now. Empty shells. I've heard talk from the Castle of what we are."

"Well I would say the same but I would get in trouble." Vexen sighed. "But we all have a job here at the castle. The same job as everyone."

"And what job is that?"

"To collect hearts to create the heart of all hearts." he replied calmly but with an annoyed tone as he gave the speech

"The heart of all hearts? Is that what that big heart moon is outside?"

"Yep Kingdom Hearts." Vexen replied annoyed over the speech since it was announced almost everyday.

"Don't use such a tone to me. I have not been here long enough to even know where I am, let alone your grand master plan."

"I'm sorry, it's just that speech is so annoying. Xemnas is the one who usually gives it." he then sighed greatly. "Almost everyday."

"Does he think we are idiots with no memory? I know one of us is a child.."

"Hey! Zexion may be a child, but he is a WHOLE lot smarter than most of us." Vexen hissed

"Stop talking to me as if I have a brain problem. Just get me out of here. Lea as well."

Lea was huddled on the ground cold and in pain.

"I'm sorry but you have to stay here." he muttered annoyed.

"Why?! At least make it warm in here and not like some experimental lab!"

"I can't actually" Vexen sighed.

"Then I'll make a fire in here myself." Isa replied.

"It's too cold." he sighed

"THEN GET US OUT OF HERE BEFORE I USE YOUR BONES AS STICKS FOR A FIRE." Isa yelled in his face.

"You can leave yourself"

"How?"

Vexen sighed and opened a corridor. "With this."

Isa narrowed his eyes. "How do I do that?"

He once again sighed and gave a very annoyed look "You have to think of a place you want to go."

"Sigh at me one more time, and you will lose your lips."

"Then you'll be terminated my dear." Vexen smirked.

"I'm not scared of that man. He's just a bully. I know to handle those." He said narrowing his eyes.

"He may be a bully but he means business."

"I don't care." Isa replied with a snarl. "Only reason I'll ever follow him is to get mine and Lea's heart back."

Vexen sighed and waved him off. "Just please go."

"Very well. I'll just go home." he smirked and grabbed Lea corridoring out.

"Have fun in hell then" Vexen sneered and corridoring out to talk to Xemnas.

Isa looked around the city tearing up. "No..our home.."

Lea was laying on his back and looked up, and then started to cry. "W-What happened..?"

Molly soon woke up groggily and whined. She looked around not knowing where she was, soon passing out again.

Reno jerked awake and looked around. "Z-Zack?!"

Zack whined in his sleep and rolls over on the ground.

Molly was still passed out and holding her tummy as if trying to protect her baby.

Reno shook him hard. "Get up!" He looked around the strange place, seeing all the hotel signs and seeing some blood on the cobblestone where he scratched his knuckles.

"Are we in Heaven?" Zack mumbled as he got up

Molly just lays there like she doesn't even exist...

"More like a poor-ass heaven." He saw Molly and tried to get her awake.

She started whimpering and wakes up "Mom..."

"Awe how cute, she called you mom" Zack smiled.

Reno smiled at that gently and helped her up at that. "Come on..you're alright. Get up for me."

Molly nodded and starts to stand the best she can and whines from her back straining. "Lord my back hurts."

"You sound like Reno when he was pregnant with Lea, always complaining about his back." Zack sighed and soon got hit. "OW!"

"You try carrying that big of a baby! Took me 27 hours of labor to pop his ass out!" XI

"Oh god..." Molly whimpered and rubbed her tummy with concern "H-How much did Lea weigh as a baby."

"That's actually an easy detail to remember-." Zack was soon cut off by Reno though

"Little boy was 11 pounds!" Reno sighed. "God I hated the last month.."

Molly was wide-eyed "L-Lya weighs 6 pounds now and I'm in my 6th month of pregnancy..."

"Well she might be a big girl like her daddy." he replied gently.

"Good idea to scare her Zack."

"No it's fine! I knew she was going to be a big girl.." Molly let out softly and gently.

"She'll be fine! She's a strong girl!" Zack smiled.

"Yeah, true." Reno said and took a glance around. "I wonder how we got here.."

"I wonder myself... I hope Sheri is okay..." she whispered gently.

"What kind of place is this anyway? It's like an upgrade version of the Slums in Midgar." He saw a sign and read it aloud. "Traverse Town. Huh"

Zack looked around gently "It's very... Homey though."

"No kidding-" Molly saw a very sexy man in the distance but shrugged. "Hmm."

Reno saw the same man, a tall brunette. He scratched the side of his head. "I could get used to it here."

Zack let out a growl to his husband but hugs him saying that well he was his.

"Lord..." Molly mused and looked around beginning to call her fiance's name! "LEA! LEA! Are you here sweetie!?"

"I'm actually kind of sad you'd think I'd cheat on you babe."

"It's not that I think you would cheat baby! I'm just afraid he'll hit on you!" DX

"He isn't that great looking..."

"You kidding? That half X scar thing he has in the middle of his face makes him better looking." he smirked a bit.

Molly frowned "I think my Lele is better looking..."

"You don't like my scars baby?" ;3;

"Are you serious? First time I saw you after the scars you had, specially the one on your cheek, that's why you got a BJ and a free fuc-" He stopped after having his mouth covered. -3-"

"N-No need to talk that way in front of Molly baby!" Zack let out nervously

Molly just wandered around looking "Lea!"

Reno let out muffled. "You better move your hand before I bite it."

"Like to see you try."

He growled and bite the palm of his hand hard, making it bleed and breaking deep into the skin.

"YEOW!" Zack moved his hand away quickly and soon began licking it softly.

Reno smirked. "Ha, that'll teach you."

Zack whimpered as he licked his wound "You're a meanie!" he then ran away

"Zack!" he called out and soon began to run after him! D=

"I sometimes wonder how Lea dealt with his parents shenanigans..." Molly mused as she shook her head.

Reno soon slowed down, knowing he wouldn't come back until he wanted too. "He is totally like a damn puppy.." he muttered hanging his head.

Molly couldn't help but laugh at this. "That's actually pretty cute."

"It can be. Until he comes home at night with dirt on him and is hungry." =3="

She then went wide-eyed "What...?" O.O

"Yeah! Sometimes when we'd fight or he'd get all..emotional or something he'd go for a walk. 4 fucking hours later and I have to give him a bath and a late dinner."

"Are you sure ShinRa didn't put like puppy genes in him too...?" Molly gulped.

"I dunno. But he got a lot of energy when it came to certain activities." He laughed then sighed. "I have no idea when he'll be back though.."

"Too much info mother.." she sighed as she looked to him "Should we look for him... I mean we don't even know where we are..."

"Nah. Either one of two things will happen. He'll get tired and scared and come home, or here, or if someone gets in his face he'll fight them, then come home."

"Oh my god!" Molly laughed gently "Zack is such a dog!" XD

"Tell me about it. Bt I love him anyway for it." X3

"Did Lea ever act like a puppy?" =o?

"Oh hell yeah. Did till about..12 years old I think? He tries to "suppress" the energy and behavior, but you should see those two during a sugar rush."

"Awe how cute! But I have seen Lea at a McDonalds depressed... That's scary stuff right there..." Molly nodded blinking scared at remembering that.

"Yeah they like to eat when they're depressed."

She nodded and then smiled "I wonder what Lea was like as a little kid."

"Awe he was so cute!" Reno smiled.

"Do you have any pictures!?" Molly squealed in amusement!

"I did..back at the house.." He looked down sadly.

"Oh..." She looked down sadly and then looked up "No photos on your wallet?"

He snapped his fingers. "One..it was taken about a month before Zack went missing." He took out his wallet and took out the small family photo of the three of them.

Molly smiled at it finding Lea to be just adorable. "He looks a lot like Zack" she giggled a bit looking to Reno "How old was he?"

"About two years old in this one. It's my favorite picture of him though. For four years of his life I don't have any pictures of him period.."

"Why not...?"

"For the four years Zack was gone, Lea didn't do much..barely played at preschool, never wanted to go the park, or even try to make friends." Reno looked away sadly. "He even was different when Zack came back..something changed between them, and hasn't been the same since."

"Really...?" Molly looked down and rubs her tummy whispering gently "Please don't hate your baby sweetheart..."

"Yeah, really. Lea's heart was broken. He was the saddest kid. Zack tried to explain that it wasn't his fault, and took him anywhere he wanted to make him feel better, but Lea just stayed in his room most of his childhood until he was 10, and was able to go over to spend the night at Isa's house.

"Does Lea still feel that way about Zack...?"

"Nah, not as much. But he still feels iffy about the whole thing..so he doesn't like to talk about it. None of us do."

"Oh! I-I'm sorry mom..." Molly looked down sadly.

"It's okay." He went over and hugged her tight. "Don't think about it that way. You didn't know"

"Okay" she hugged her back and looked down. "I don't want Lya to hate her daddy if Lea really is gone..." Molly then began to cry. "She's so upset mom she won't move at all..."

"Shh...shh...it's okay. Everything will work itself out, I promise." He then kissed her head and just held her close in a tight embrace.

Molly nodded gently crying into Reno silently as she hugged him. "Thank you for being the mom I never had Reno..."

Reno had a small smile and then frowned at the last part. "Oh Molly.."

She looked down gently "Well it's true.."

"But you can't think like that. We've all had bad pasts, but we gotta keep happy and care-free."

Molly nodded and smiled gently. "Yeah your right."

He then smiled more and held her close then saw Zack running back covered in mud and sludge as if he had run in waterways. "Great.." he sighed.

"Playing in the canal was fun!" Zack smiled happily! :D

"Oh lord... I thank god Lea is not like that..." she sighed.

"Girl me and Lea used to do this kind of thing every weekend when he was small!" XD

"C'mon Zack. Let's go find a hotel and get you cleaned up." He let Molly go and went over wiped the mud off his face. "Gross."

"Worth it!" Zack laughed running off to find a hotel

Molly sighed "I swear that man..." =3="

"Well, might as well go get him." He then began to walk after him with Molly.

Molly followed after the two as fast she could.

Reno was in the bathroom holding Zack down and scrubbing him with a bar of soap. "Would you hold still!"

"But I don't want to take a bath!" Zack complained! DX

Molly laid on the bed looking at the ceiling silently wondering where her hubby is right at this moment...

"Maybe if puppy wouldn't have played in canals, he wouldn't have to take one!" XI

Zack whined in protest but was defeated taking his bath without a peep.

"Thank you." He then got his hair all clean and made a face at the brown water. XP "Alright, all done." He then grabbed a towel and started rubbing his hair with it.

he whined at this from not liking it at all. "I'm a big boy!" DX

"You wouldn't do it if I let you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am."

"I don't think you are." he smirked.

He raised a brow. "I think I am."

Zack smirked more as he leaned in gently and whispered "Are you sure baby?"

Reno bit his bottom lip from the voice in his ear. "I-I'm sure.."

Zack smirked and started kissing and pulling on his husband's earring. "Mmm come on baby."

Reno moaned and brought Zack's face into his hands and kissed him deeply. "God don't stop..."

He smiled as he kissed him more and more. "You're so beautiful and perfect... You know that?"

"Please. Don't give me that bull." he replied while kissing him back just as much and rubbing his back.

"But it's true baby.. You're the love of my life." Zack smiled kindly stroking his cheek ever so softly.

Reno smiled at that and laid his cheek in his hand. "You're too good to me. Why?"

"Because you're my soul mate that only deserves the very best." He smiles as he kissed him ever so softly on the lips.

He smiled into the kiss and held him close and stroked his hair gently. "I love you." He then kissed him deeper and leaned forward some, but fell into the tub landing on him in the dirty water.

Zack laughed a bit at this and took out the plug to let the dirty water out. "I love you to baby. Now how about a bath?"

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled and laid on his chest, still in his wet clothes.

"Yes it does" he replied gently as he started to take his hubby's clothes off.

Reno smiled and stroked his chest gently and kissed it. "How did I ever get a man like you?"

"I ask myself the same question." Zack smiled his smile and turned on the water happily

"Nah, you're a good guy. Got a..perkiness about you people love. You could have always done better than me." Reno said quietly, meaning every word.

"Uh uh" he kissed him and stroked him "You're the one who taught me what's important. That honor can be left behind." he smiled ever so gently at him "You taught me what was really important. Which is family."

He smiled at that and kissed him. "I love you."

Zack kissed him back once more and finished taking off his clothes gently. He smiled at him as he put in the plug. "I love you to baby."

Reno was still laying against his chest stroking it gently. "I hope we can find Lea..I just hope he's safe.." He then closed his eyes and laid his head over the place Zack's heart was at and just listened to the sounds his body made.

"I hope so too... I hope we can find him before Lya is born.. It would be terrible if he missed the birth of his daughter..." Zack responded as he held Reno close and tight to him.

Reno teared up a bit at that. "I hope that doesn't happen..I remembered you almost missed Lea's birth though.." He said looking down a bit.

"Yeah... Stupid mission." Zack muttered with a pout. "I want him to be a better father than I ever was..." he looked down sadly.

"Zack don't you dare say that. You were an awesome dad. You just had more unlucky things happen to you then most people have had happen to them.." He kissed him gently and brought his face close and looked him in the eyes. "You're the best dad a kid could have had. You could have been like my dad, hell, whoever he was."

"Yeah but Lea pretty much thinks I left because of him..." he looked down sadly "Our relationship was never the same after I came back home..."

Reno looked down at that, knowing it was true. He just laid his head back on his chest and teared up silently. "Don't blame yourself.."

Zack looked down at that but smiled "Alright baby." he nodded and kissed him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said while looking up at him. "I hope Lea is alive somewhere..I couldn't handle it if we figured out he was with sis, or mama in the LifeStream..." He then started to cry a bit silently while hugging Zack tight.

"Yeah I couldn't handle it if he was with Angeal up there too..." he replied hugging Reno SO tight and close. "He has to be alive.. He has to be just somewhere..."

"I hope to Shiva he is.." Reno said while sniffling. "We better just get out and get some sleep.." He then sat up and pulled out his pony ruffled his hair, getting it ready for bed.

Zack smirked pulling him back down. "Now now, what's the rush baby?" he smiled as he kissed his neck and put a hand through his hair.

Reno let out a moan and hugged him close. "J-Just want to get some rest..had a long day and all.."

"I know but how about I loosen you up?" he smiled as he began to massage him and give ever so gentle loves and kisses.

Reno just melted into his hands and relaxed while laying on him. "You're too good to me. Really, I mean it. As much stuff as I've done and how much of a pain in the ass I've been, you do so much for me..half of them I don't deserve."

"You're my husband though and you always deserve the best from me. Because I love you so much." he smiled and kissed him ever so gently showing him love and affection as he gives him a nice body massage.

"But I've done so much bad in the past...I don't deserve the life I have now. I deserve the life I had before ShinRa. Selling myself and being an alcoholic living in the slums." he said looking down.

"Nope." Zack hugged him very close tilting his chin up to him "You deserved me to change your ways and to be happy. To have our baby... To be the wonderful mother you are." he smiled as he kissed him ever so deeply.

Reno returned the kiss and smiled a bit. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"I know a wonderful trait I obtained over the years" X3

Reno smiled at that and took his free hand into his and intertwined their fingers. "First thing tomorrow, we go looking for Lea and cheer up Molly by letting her go somewhere nice around here." He told him while giving him a quick kiss.

"That sounds like a good plan to me baby." Zack smiled and nodded kissing him back.

"You ready to get out then?"

"Yes" XD

He laughed and then stepped out first and dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Zack soon followed wrapping a towel around his waist gently and starts drying Reno's hair.

Reno pouted. "What's this for? I can dry my hair."

"Because I like to pamper my baby!" He smiled

"Awe, how sweet." he said smiling and let him continue.

"I know" he smiled cuddling him gently.

Reno smiled back and cuddled him back. "Let's go check Molly, make sure she's alright."

Zack nodded and started changing into his boxer's since they were okay and handed Reno his.

"Thanks." Reno got his on quietly and stretched with a yawn. "Too bad I can't sleep like this."

"What do you mean baby?"

"I can't sleep in my boxers like this with Molly out there. I mean, I know she's seen the whole thing, but it would be weird to come strutting in like this."

Zack frowned "We could wear robes to bed."

"Better." He saw his frown. "What is that for?"

"I just hope their not itchy is all."

"Oh. Yeah, me too. But who said we couldn't take them off when we get in our bed?" he replied with a wink.

Zack then smirked and grabbed a robe putting it on. "How do I look baby?" ;D

"Like a sexy bitch." Reno said with a smirk. ;D "How about I join you in that robe?"

"Oh yes please!" He replied in a lusty rugged voice opening the robe gently for him.

Reno stepped inside the robe with him and wrapped his arms around his back. "Mmm, so warm."

Zack smiled wrapping the robe around his hubby and gives him a nice hug. "So cozy" X3

He smiled and kissed him. "How are you always so warm? It's like you're a heater or something!"

"I don't know, I think it's just because I always feel so happy! So it makes me all warm and fuzzy!" X3

"Wow, really?" xD

"I don't actually know but I just thought that was a cute explanation!" XD

"Awe okay." Reno laughed then kisses him gently. "Can you promise me something?"

"What is it baby?" he smiled happily

"If Lea truly is gone.." he looked up at him. "Then promise me you won't stop me from being my with baby."

Zack looked down at that but nodded. "I promise, but if Lea is still here... I want you to stay and we have to be the best damn grandparents to our granddaughter that have ever existed." he nodded kissing him gently.

"I know that. I'm not that much a douchebag."

"You're not a douchebag baby."

"Pffft."

"Pffft?" Zack raised a brow at this gently.

"Saying I'm not a douchebag is saying you're not a hero.." he said looking away a bit then shrugging. "Better than calling myself half the other names people have called me."

"Reno Sinclair! You are not a douchebag or any other name! You're my baby and nothing else." He then hugged him tight and started showing him gently loves.

"Oh, quit it." He said making him stop. "I know what I am. And half the time I know you lie saying you haven't heard people call me the names I call myself."

"Well it doesn't matter to me! Because I know it isn't true!" Zack smiled stroking his cheek gently.

"Yeah..okay.." he sighed and pushed his hand away gently and walked out of the bathroom, stealing Zack's robe as he did.

Zack looked down at that and grabbed the other robe and puts it around him walking out after him sadly.

Reno walked by Molly's bed and checked on her real quick. "Already asleep." He then put a blanket over her gently and walked to the room connected to that and climbed in the bed and huddled under the covers, just wanting to sleep.

Zack soon followed in closing the door behind him and taking off the robe. He then crawled into bed and huddled over to the side gently.

Reno was face down into the pillow hugging it tightly with his hair sprawled everywhere. "I'm sorry for being a dick."

"It's okay baby, I can always forgive you" He smiled bringing Reno into his arms gently.

He smiled a bit but laid there quietly. "Why? I'm just a good-for-nothing anyway."

"You're not a good-for-nothing, you're my husband that I love more than anything in this world."

"Meh, liar. You're just with me cause you gotta be."

"Why would I be with you just because I have to be?"

"Cause we're married. And have been for like, ever."

"Been married for over 20 years babe."

"I know that." XI "I'm just too lazy to think about how long its been." He then pulled away and pulled the covers over his head where only a few spikes poked out.

"Oh stop being a Chocobo!" Zack laughed!

"Go away." he spat out and curled into a ball tiredly.

Zack frowned and turned away to go to sleep...

Reno looked down feeling like even more of a douchebag. He scooted over quickly and hugged him tight from behind tearing up. "I'm sorry.."

Zack turned around hugging him so tight and close. "I forgive you baby." He smiled kissing him gently.

"Thanks.." he sniffled and kissed him back gently and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Your welcome baby." Zack kissed him back gently as he plays with his long hair gently.

Reno brought him down closer and kissed him deeper and more than before. "I love you.."

"And I love you for always and forever." He smiled kissing him deeper than he ever has to him before.

He went a bit wide-eyed at the passion he gave in the kiss and moaned, kissing him back just as much and wraps his arms around him.  
Zack groaned in pleasure as he started to move his husbands boxers down as he fondles him and shows him so much love.

Reno let out a groan and showed back just as much loves back kicking off his boxers and swinging a leg over Zack's hips. "It sucks you k-know all my weak spots."

"I know right?" He smirked as he started down leaving a trail of kisses down Reno's torso. "I remember when you were pregnant with Lea and always so horny." he smiled as he went down and started kissing the skin around his husband's member.

Reno let out a string of groans and pleasure filled sounds and ran his hands through Zack's hair. "Y-Yeah yeah..you would be too with all the feelings you ever had for someone that we're jumbled up in a big mess."

"That is true" Zack smiled as he went down kissing Reno's member softly and gently with love and care.

Reno gripped the sheets tight and tugged on them some while moaning out. "Zack.."

Zack smirked as he brought Reno's member into his mouth and begins to suck and lick him happily giving him as much pleasure as possible.

Reno was groaning and almost panting by this time. "You give awesome blowjobs..everytime.."

He smirked even more at that and began to bob his head fast as he continued to suck happily as he licked! He then began to give gentle love bites.

"F-Fuck!" he cried out and put his hands back in Zack's hair. "I'm gonna-!"

He moaned against him and started to hum against him gently as he began to deepthroat him hard!

Reno went wide-eyed and released hard while he sucked on him. "ZACK!"

Zack took it all in happily letting him go and comes back up smiling. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" ;)

"Y-Yeah..." he panted and brought him up to his face, kissing him deeply and wrapping his legs tight around. "Just fuck me already!"

Zack laughed and nodded "Yes dear" he then slid into him thrust hard and fast kisses him over and over.

Reno let out a shout of pleasure and rocked against him in pace with his movements. "Oh Zack! Yes! More!" he cried out at each thrust.

He nodded thrusting even harder and faster into him "God you're so tight baby..." he kissed him to death groaning as he re-enters each time!

Reno was almost screaming in pleasure now and kissing him so deeply and claws at his back. "SHIVA!" he yelled when Zack hit his prostate.

Zack smirked and started ramming into hard and fast hitting his prostate each time hard on purpose as he yells out in pleasure. "GAIA!" he whined as he went even harder!

"OH SHIT!" Reno yelled out and shouted as he released hard again and let out a whine of pleasure before falling back on the bed panting.

Zack yelled out releasing hard into him and starts licking Reno up happily smiling at him gently.

Reno let out a small moan and pulled him up gently kissing him softly and stroking his cheek.

He smiled at him gently stroking his back. "Feel better baby?"

"Yeah." he smiled while looking up at him. "You always make me feel better." He then hugged him tight not letting him go. "Even when the world dumps on me."

"That's what I'm here for." Zack smiled kissing him and yawns "Man I'm beat."

Reno was already half-asleep while he was hugging him and soon fell asleep still in that position.

Zack soon fell asleep too holding his husband close and tight protecting him like always.

*******  
Back at the castle everything was still in chaos with the two newest members...

"ARRGH OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU I SWEAR TO GOD!" Lea screamed to Xigbar as he ran away on the ceiling.

"That's gonna be hard when you can't catch me." he smirked while disappearing now and then.

"Lea." Isa said calmly. "Leave him alone. I heard him say it was some "inducting into the Organization."

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I LEAVE HIM ALONE WHEN HE GAVE ME A SWIRLY?!"

"Because we need to lie low."

Lexaeus soon came over and started yelling. "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT YOUR FUCKING PIEHOLES! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" DX

"HOESHIT!"

"OHMYGOD!"

Isa merely just stood there.

Lexaeus growled stomping back to his room in a huff. "Idiots."

Xigbar pulled up his hood and poofed to his room quick.

Lea clung to Isa shaking and freaked out.

"We are the idiots?" Isa let out with sarcastic tone.

Lexaeus than growled stopping short. Going back over to Lea and Isa and punches Isa HARD square in the face. "Yes you are the idiot." he then stomped off again.

Isa went down holding his face tight and letting out a whine of pain.

"EXCUSE YOU. YOU BETTER SAY SORRY." Lea yelled back at him and was pissed. All of a sudden, the whole hallway burst into flames, blocking off anyone from leaving.

Lexaeus growled and glared back at Lea. "I'm not saying sorry. Let me go to my fucking room." XI

"No, you big bag of muscles. Say sorry TO ISA!"

Isa was standing again now, having a cut going down his face on his cheek from him punching him. "Lea, just leave him-."

Lea was already running at him like an idiot, ready to fight him bare handed when two circular disks with spikes, aka Chakrams, came spinning into his hands with fire circling them. "What?!"

"Well it seems you discovered you're attribute." The Silent Hero let out not amused.

"Oh, cool. Do I get to stab you in the face with them?!" Lea growled at him. XI

"I don't think so." Lexaeus than summoned his own weapon with a growl

"Awe, is the big teddy-bear going to fight back?" He then got his weapons ready to throw.

"I have seen enough." Xemnas came corridoring in with an unamused look.

"Yo.." Around this time, the fires and flames suddenly went out.

"Both of you, stand down. Now."

The Silent Hero then summoned his weapon away with a slight growl.

"Newcomer, Lea, if I am correct. You will learn the rules and regulations around this world. And abide by them, or be destroyed." Xemnas then walked over to Lexaeus, looking up at him with narrowed eyes. "And you, Number V, know your place here. I shall not give you any pity, or mercy, when you cannot control your rage. Is this understood?"

He nodded gently with a slight glare. "Hmm"

"I know that glare is toward Lea, and not me Lexaeus."

Lexaeus nodded toward Xemnas in reply.

"Good. Now, so you two, no three-."

"But, sir! What did I do-!"

"Silence. You will join Lexaeus and Lea to Twilight Town for a bit of, training. We know your physical abilities now. But we must see what your attribute to this Organization will be. Now, when you three get back, I want a report of what all went." He then corridoring out, looking to Lexaeus. "Do not disappointment me again."

Lexaeus sighed opening a corridor up. "Move"

"How about you fuck off-" He couldn't finish for he was pushed through roughly.

"You will thank me later." Isa said quietly before going through after him. "Even if you did give me a reason to report you to Xemnas." He added with a small smirk.

Lexaeus glared as he walked through after Isa. "Ingrates."

"Ingrates? I would have already reported you if I was one. I would at least like a thank you for me not getting you turned into a Dusk."

Lea couldn't talk for he was face-down in the dirt.

Lexaeus said nothing as he picked Lea up from the ground with a huff.

Lea spit out dirt and pebbles and stuck his tongue out.

"Well, Number V. Teach us what to do."

The Silent Hero glared as he summoned his weapon. "Do your worst neophytes."

"How? When I have no weapon."

Lea summoned his Chakrams and smirked. "Let's go!"

Lexaeus sighed at Isa. "Just think for a moment about what you would need to fight me or the heartless."

Isa huffed but did so, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, a Claymore about the size of him was in his hand. Smirking, he nodded. "Let's fight."

Lexaeus nodded and soon jumped up and hit his weapon down in the ground causing an earthquake underneath the neophytes feet.

Lea fell on his feet and went wide-eyed. "Woah!"

Isa slammed his weapon in front of him, making the waves break against it as they moved around him.

Lexaeus smirked. "This is gonna be a good fight."

******  
Isa was standing in a corner of the sandlot huffing and using his weapon as a balance. He had to admit, the man had a big punch behind his silent vigil.

Lea was hanging off the sandlot uprising, legs still on it, but body hanging off on the ground. "aklshdjd..."

Lexaeus was standing there like it wasn't even nothing to battle them. He looked to Isa and nodded to him gently in approval.

Isa nodded back gently and stood up, getting himself under control and back to normal. He summoned his weapon away and went over to Lea, smacking his leg. "Get up."

Lea jerked up, making his hood on his coat fall over his head. Moving it back down, he stood up and stretched, popping and cracking a few joints.

"You have a lot to learn pyro."

"Well, it is my first day. I mean, c'mon."

"I had a fair fight against him, and I haven't fought a day in my life besides simple self-defense."

"Suck my dick Isa."

The Silent Hero sighed at the newest members. "All you were doing was throwing your weapons around like they were frisbee's." He then went over to him silent and flicked him in the forehead. "You need to learn that defense, speed, and stamina are just as important as power and strength."

Lea held his forehead and pouted. "Man, leave me alone. I'll learn eventually."

"Or, learn now, and make everything easier."

"Like you're so perfect."

"More perfect than you."

"Lets just get you two home so you can get new names..." Lexaeus sighed opening a corridor.

"Finally!" Lea sighed and went through.

"He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut." Isa replied to his sigh and followed.

He nodded in agreement as he followed through silently.

Lea was now in the room with thrones all around. "Again?!"

Isa just stood there quietly with his hands crossed in front of each other.

Xemnas was the only one in the room, with a blank look on his face. "How did they react to your, teachings?"

"It seemed like a good fight." Lexaeus nodded. "Lea still has a LONG way to go though sir."

"Hmm, very well." He looked to Lea. "You're ability is, fire, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, and Lexaeus, what was..Isa's?"

"I can speak on my own, sir."

Xemnas raised a brow and looked to him. "Then what do you think your ability is?"

"So far, all I know to posses is brute strength when angry."

"A Berserker. I see. I wonder if..Lexaeus, take Isa to Addled Impasse. See if he reacts to the moon."

"Yes sir" He nodded opening a corridor and dragging Isa through.

"Wait! What are you doing-!" Isa was pulling away then stopped when he saw the moon. He went limp and stared at it quietly, pupils dilating and focus completely on it.

Lexaeus nodded at this and called back. "He seems fond of it."

"My theory was correct then. Bring him back in here."

Isa was dragged back through and shook his head gently and looked to Lea. "What happened?"

"You gave the moon googly eyes like you wanted to date it."

Lexaeus nodded at this and just stayed silent waiting to be able to go to bed again.

"You may go Lexaeus. I only need these two for now."

He nodded opening a corridor and practically running through!

Xemnas looked to Lea first. "If you wish to join our Organization, then you must know by now your names will change."

"Wait what?"

"Did Lexaeus not explain it to you?"

"He might have. But I ignored him after a while of his ramblings."

Xemnas sighed. "Well, now you know. These names will be used by you from now on until we gain our hearts back. He then made "Isa" appear in front of Isa and "Lea" appear in front of Lea. As they began to circle around them, an X was slammed into their names, creating new ones. "Saix. The Luna Diviner. Number VII of our Organization. And Axel, The Flurry of The Dancing Flames. Number VIII."

*******  
Lexaeus sat in the grey room with Zexion on his lap gently.

Vexen sat on the couch reading a science magazine quietly being a prude as usual.

Xemnas walked in with Saix, Axel leaving on his own. "This is the Grey Area, where you may rest and relax on our off days."

Saix nodded gently. "Yes sir."

"And, this is where you will spend most of your time, no missions but a few special ones other members are unable to handle."

"Why is that sir?"

"For you are to be my second in command of course. I cannot run this world alone, and you have shown traits that I am looking for in a leader. Now, I must leave. Give the tour to Axel when you find him." He then corridored out silently.

Zexion had heard the whole thing and made an interested face. "That's weird."

Lexaeus was astonished by this news. He wondered why the newbie was getting such a high rank.

"Oh no! Oh no no no no! He is only below us! Why should he get second in command! He is a simple neophyte!" DX Vexen complained "Were the seniors shouldn't we get a chance to get such a thing like second in command!?"

"Meh"

"You fool! You understand nothing!" Vexen hissed coldly!

Saix merely stood there quietly trying to figure out why he would get this opportunity so quickly. He saw Vexen ranting and growled. "Oh, shut your mouth. I have had enough of your attitude."

=O! Zexion was surprised by how cut-throat he was. "Well, Eve- I mean Vexen. You have to listen to him then." He told him while looking to him.

Vexen turned around and growled. "You may be second in command but I'm of higher rank than you! You will not speak to me that way as you're elder and being number IV compared to you being VII neophyte!" The Chilly Academic hissed in the coldest voice possible.

Saix merely had a blank face and narrowed his eyes at him. "I do not care what rank you are, nor will I ever will. But, as far as my knowledge knows, I am second in command. If you had true authority here, then you would not be sitting there, reading away. You would be around doing something productive, and helping Xemnas, instead of complaining about your pathetic half-life every minute of the day."

"Oh man burn on you ice!" Xigbar called out from the ceiling above.

Lexaeus sighed holding Zexion close and tight.

"Oh shut up you space twat!" Vexen spat coldly glaring at Saix. "I have nothing to do at the moment. Stop acting like you're a senior." he huffed walking away from Saix in a rude fashion.

"If by senior you meant your age, then I was certainly not being like how you are."

"OOOOOHHHHHH! HE'S CALLING YOU OUT!"

Lexaeus couldn't help but snicker at his old friend.

"For your information I am merely 35 years old." The Chilly Academic growled in anger.

"Is that in dog years?" Saix said with a smirk.

"HOESHIT. Wait! Let me grab popcorn!" DX Xigbar then poofed out quickly.

"I don't like where this is going.." Zexion let out shyly.

Lexaeus soon started laughing and looking for Xaldin! "Xaldin!"

Vexen glared so hard but smirked touching Saix very lightly but turning him into a nobody popsicle. And soon walked off with a spring in his step as he whistled along heading to his room.

Saix's eyes narrows through the ice, and soon the ice flew out in every direction, breaking and shattering, with Saix huffing angrily.

"Um..." Was all Lexaeus could say...

"YOU WILL LEARN TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH CLOSED!" Saix yelled angrily and summoned his Claymore in rage and went running at him.

Suddenly, a Chackram came flying out of nowhere, and stopped at Saix's feet, making him slide to a stop. Axel came walking in casually. "Gotta keep that anger inside, second in command."

"Hoe shit! You gotta lesson for the day newbie!" he remarked harshly and began reading quietly

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MUSCLES."

Saix cleared his throat and ran a hand through his spikes. "Thank you Axel, for, keeping me from breaking down a wall." He then summoned his Claymore away, as if nothing had happened.

Lexaeus went quiet and going back to holding Zexion's book for him.

"Lexaeus I can hold my book." Zexion replied with a pout.

"You sure are really close to that kid Lex."

He shrugged and handed him the book gently as he pats his head softly.

"Thank you." he said while a smile and read quietly.

"You're welcome." he smiled gently as he cuddled him

"Pervert." Axel whispered out. He then got smacked and cried out.

"You have no business to call him that." Saix said with a scowl.

Lexaeus smiled at Zexion happily as he summoned his weapon throwing it at Axel.

Axel got stabbed with it and went down, crying out.

"Idiot." Saix said while shaking his head.

"I agree." said Zexion while reading quietly.

"I can't believe he's having a child..." Lexaeus sighed. =.="

Axel teared up. "Don't bring it up.." he then started crying silently.

"I am afraid, not anymore Lexaeus."

"Oh then you two don't know about Traverse Town."

"Traverse Town?"

Axel wasn't even paying attention, but crying silently on the floor.

"Get up loser. They're alive in that world. Stop crying." Zexion said frowning and turned the page.

Lexaeus nodded "Their alive and well there. It's where everyone goes when their world is destroyed."

"You're kidding, right?"

Saix already opened a corridor, walking through.

"Pfft." Axel said, standing and throwing the weapon off of him. "He's only going for Sheri's well-being."

"Sheri?" Zexion asked interested.

"Saix's pregnant girlfriend." Lexaeus summoned his weapon back.

"Yeah, maybe she made it, I don't know though..I don't know if any of them did."

"Let me come along! I can sniff her out!" Zexion smiled happily.

"You can what?"

"He can find her using logic"

"Well, join along, I guess."

Zexion was already running through quick.

"I'll bring your little man back safe Lex." Axel laughed and walked through.

Lexaeus nodded as he turned on the tv.

"Yo, Saix. Calm down. If she's here, we'll find her-."

"Shh, just, hush." Saix replied looking in every window he could reach and was almost breaking on the inside trying to find Sheri.

Zexion stood quietly, letting him do his own thing as he tried to find her in this world.

Sheri smiled as she talked to Molly happily and smiled. "I sure have missed you!"

"I've missed you too! I can't remember how far along are you?"

"I think I'm just a month ahead of you, so 7 months!" X3 Sheri giggled "Izzy is such a good baby."

Molly smiled and nodded but looked down. "Lya won't move around anymore since Lea has been gone..."

"Yeah?" Sheri frowned. "Izzy gets into sad fits too... But I imagine Lya is having a hard time with how close Lea was to her."

She nodded tearing up "I miss him so much Sheri..." she then started crying.

Sheri teared up and hugged her best-friend "I know honey... I know how you feel..."

Zexion stopped them both and smiled. "I know where she is! Follow me!" He then disappeared in a corridor, but leaving it open for them to follow.

Saix and Axel both ran through quickly.

They were now outside a small hotel. "See, look? They're alive." Zexion said gently and pointed in the window.

Axel smiled happily and teared up. "They're alive.."

Saix took no time-wasting and grabbed the door handle, about to go inside when he was pulled back.

"You can't! If you go inside, you'll get attached. And they can't come with us where we live, and you can't be here alone."

Saix began tearing up and reached for the handle. "No! You don't know what its like to lose someone that close! Or your only child!"

"I know.." Zexion replied. "But I do know what its like to live on false hopes and sweet lies. Heartbreak is hard, but we'll be whole again, soon enough."

Saix was full on crying now as another corridor was opened and he was dragged through. "NO! SHERI! ISABELLE!"

Axel looked down sadly and then looked in the window and put a hand on it. "I promised to keep you and Lya safe. I'm still keeping it." He then followed through, the corridor closing behind him.

Sheri looked around hearing her and her daughter's name. She swore it was Isa's voice too.. "I-Isa?"

Molly looked around too thinking she heard Lea but saw no one making her cry more... "Now my mind is playing tricks on me..." she whimpered.

"I know how you feel" Sheri whined crying even harder.

Saix was on a full on rage, throwing couches and turning over tables in the Grey Area. "HOW COULD YOU NOT LET ME SEE HER?!" he almost roared in Zexion's face.

Zexion just stood there as he was getting yelled at right in his face. "Because! I was lied to my whole life about people promising to come back! I don't want the same to happen to you.."

Saix calmed a bit, his hair falling back flat. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." He then took off downstairs towards Vexen's labs.

Axel was sitting on the only couch still its in original place by Lexaeus crying silently.

"Don't cry Axel... There's no reason to... You can't feel for them anyway." Lexaeus let out in a sad tone.

"I can feel something..whether it be a memory of a feeling..." he let out quietly and cried harder. "I won't even be able to meet my little girl..or see my parents again..or even get to be with Molly..." He then started to sob, just losing control of all his tears.

Lexaeus let out a sad sigh and left gently to leave the two young men alone...

Axel and Saix soon went to their respective room, crying for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 7

Molly laid in her bed as she always seemed to do for the past three months since Lea was gone... She was very big too and took up her whole bed with her stomach alone... She just laid there rubbing her tummy wanting her baby to move or give her some interaction.. But Molly got nothing... "Why won't move for mama sweetie..." Molly cried as she held her huge belly wanting her baby to give her some sign she was still alive in her! But she got nothing as usual...

At the World That Never Was, things were taking a turn for the worst.

'WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GO HOME?! MY DAUGHTER IS SUPPOSED TO BE BORN ALREADY!" Saix yelled up at Xemnas.

Xemnas just calmly replied, "Because you would not return here, Number VII."

Axel was looking down sadly. "Today is the day my baby girl is going to be born..but..I guess I can't see it either."

Saix sat back in his chair with his legs crossed pissed. He then got an idea and corridored out.

"Axel, make sure he does not leave the castle grounds."

"Yes sir." He motioned a fake salute and corridored out after him.

Things weren't going better at Molly's home in Traverse town.

Molly heard the doorbell but didn't move an inch from where she was in her bed rubbing her huge belly.

Sheri instead got the door holding her newborn daughter close and tight to her protectively. "I'm coming! Calm down!"

Izzy was only a month old and was a lookalike of her father. She had pretty spiky blue hair, his nose, and even some personality traits. The only difference between her and Isa was their eyes she had her mother's jade eyes but if you looked close enough she had little flecks of sea-green. She whined gently to her mother.

"I know you want a nap." Sheri giggled as she answered the door. "Yes?"

"Hey there girls!" Reno said smiling.

"Hello." Isabelle, the one being Isa's mother, let out gently. "We came to check up on Molly."

"Yeah, how is she doing?"

"Um... well.." Sheri let out nervously. "Do you want me to be honest?"

Izzy whined wanting her nap getting cranky.

"Hey now calm down, you'll get you nap." Sheri smiled kissing her daughter's head gently.

"May I see her Sheri?" Isabelle said smiling gently.

"Awe little baby is getting cranky. Just like how Isa did as a kid.."

Isabelle giggled. "No kidding."

Sheri nodded gently handing Izzy to her grandmother.

Izzy whined and whimpered wanting to sleep and began to tear up.

"Oh someone is getting upset." Zack chuckled gently.

"She doesn't like it when she's tired, she's a very productive child." The raven-haired woman nodded.

"Oh, shh. Just calm down little one." Isabelle then began to cradle Izzy gently and lovingly, as if she was her own child that she had herself.

Reno saw Izzy almost calm down in the blink of an eye.

Izzy calmed down progressively as her grandmother cradled her gently making her fall asleep.

"Wow Isabelle, you know how to handle babies." Sheri nodded with a smile.

"Well Isa was the same as a kid." The raven haired man laughed.

"Really?" =o?

"Yeah! The kid was a firecracker." XD

"Well, that, and I had to raise him myself.." she added gently looking down a bit.

"Oh I thought you had a husband Isabelle." Sheri let out in an innocent voice.

"I did. But that man.." She shook her head. "He wasn't my husband by choice." She looked away, having a few secrets she wanted to tell.

"I wish I could have been there to help..." Zack sighed.

"What happened Isabelle?" Sheri asked concerned.

"It's just.." he trailed off quietly.

"It's okay Isabelle, you can tell Sheri about George-."

"It's not that Reno. It's about Isa."

"Huh?"

"Do you two remember a man named Frederick?"

"Yeah!" Zack smiled! "Freddy was in SOLDIER!" :D

"What's SOLDIER?" Sheri mused gently.

"Basically a military style program Zack was in." Reno answered.

"Well, the truth is..even though I was married to George, him and I were..secret lovers.."

"WOAH! You Izzy! You had a secret lover!?" Sheri asked in shock she always knew that Isabelle was a reserved woman and very faithful. She could never see the woman before her as a cheater!

"Y-Yes. Well, while I was with Freddy, he..got me pregnant. And the child I had that was his, was Isa."

Sheri was in shock about this. "Woah... What did Freddy look like?"

"I actually have a picture of him, me, and Kunsel when we were young." he nodded taking out a photo from his wallet gently handing it to Sheri.

"Oh my god! He looks just like Isa! Just blonde..."

Isabelle smiled. "Yes, he was the love of my life.."

"W-What happened to Freddy...?" Sheri asked nervously.

Isabelle looked down, and started to tear up. "George found out..and one night, when Isa was about 2, George went on a rampage and nearly beat me to death and almost killed Isa.." She was crying now. "He went straight to Freddy's, a-and..shot him, killing him..." Isabelle was now crying her eyes out, sobbing quietly.

Zack looked down tearing up and hugs Isabelle gently...

Sheri started crying. "D-Did Isa ever know...?"

Reno was crying and held Isabelle gently, careful of Izzy.

"Sadly, no." she said sniffling.

"Oh god... So Isa thought that monster... Was his father...?" Sheri whimpered out.

"Yeah sadly..." He looked down sadly as he held Isabelle close careful of Izzy.

"My poor boyfriend..."

Isabelle handed Sheri Izzy gently and went to walk off to be alone. "I didn't even get to stay goodbye..I was going to divorce George..but I never even got the chance!" She was now balling, and only wanted to be comforted by her long-lost Freddy.

Sheri whimpered as she held her daughter close and tight to herself. "M-Molly is upstairs if you want to see her..." She started crying as she headed to her bedroom.

Reno tried to pulled Isabelle back. "Isabelle-."

"Leave me alone!" she let out crying and ran upstairs to find Molly so she could settle her nerves.

Molly sniffled as she laid in her bed crying silently missing her Lea ever so much... "Lea... Where are you...?"

Isabelle came in quietly looking down and closed the door behind her. She looked over to Molly with a forced smile. "How are you dear?" she asked through her tears.

Molly looked up and saw she was crying. "A-Are you okay Izzy?" she asked gently and motioning her to come over.

"Yes dear..just, bad memories." She went over and sat on the bed. "How are you?" she asked taking her hand gently and holding it tight.

"A mess... I'm huge from eating my pain away..." Molly sniffled poking her huge belly. "My daughter wont move at all... She just lays in me not moving or anything..." She then started to cry "She misses her daddy so much... And I miss him too... Lea was the love of my life... And now he's gone..."

"Oh honey...I know you're pain..." Isabelle then teared up again and leaned over hugging her tight but gently.

Molly cried hard into her whimpering and sniffling hating all of this. "My baby doesn't have a father anymore... Lea's gone... And I can't get him back..." She cried even harder into her and hugged her more gently. "I miss him Izzy... I miss him so much... Just as much as mom... My baby will never meet her daddy..."

Isabelle was crying harder with her. "I know how that feels too Molly..especially when your child has grown up on just a few lies..but ones that could change one's life.."

Molly nodded and sniffled. "The only thing I have left of Lea is this." she than pulled out a very nice teddy bear that looked practically new. "Lya only seems to react to it though... Like she knows it's her fathers." she let out in a whimper hugging her and the teddy gently and softly.

"All I have from..my Freddy is this. She then took off a necklace she wore the was a locket. It had a moon and sun joining together and when she opened it, it had a picture of a very tiny baby Isa that was being held by Freddy. "It's the only picture I have of him and Isa..And it was the only time Isa got to meet his, father.."

"Wow... Isa looks just like him... He was a very pretty looking man I have to say.." Molly smiled gently. "He looks like he's in love with him..."

"Oh, he was. The whole time I was pregnant, he just couldn't keep his hands off my tummy." She teared up. "I miss feeling that love from someone.." She closed the locket and put it back around her neck, crying again.

"Lea was the same way.. I think he used to talk to Lya when I was sleeping..." she teared up sniffling "Lya was basically his life... He loved to pamper me and of course her as much as possible..." She whined in emotional pain. "He was gonna be such a wonderful father..."

"Oh..I just miss my Freddy..that damn man George! How could he do that too me?!" Isabelle was now crying her eyes out hard and held Molly so close.

"I-I remember when Lea told me the story of why Isa didn't want kids... He always blamed himself for his baby sister dying... Just because he went to pick flowers..." Molly cried into Isabelle holding her close and tight to herself whimpering. "Your husband was a monster... I'm so sorry you married a man like that."

"I-I didn't even want to marry him! It was an..arranged marriage.." Isabelle choked out and began to cry so hard. "And then my little girl...how..no...I-I don't.." She couldn't even handle her emotions now and was breaking down.

"I-I'm sorry I mentioned it Isabelle..." Molly whimpered.

-22 years ago-

Isa was playing in the living room gently with his 2-year-old baby sister, Sophie. "Sophie! How are you doing? Do you want some flowers?" he asked smiling at her.

Sophie smile gently and nodded "I think mama would like to have flowers!" she giggled than yawned gently.

"Okay! Let me go get some!" he smiled standing up and then kissing her cheek. "Be back soon! Don't go anywhere!" he giggled and ran outside happily.

She nodded smiling than went over to the couch to lay down for her nap gently.

George walked in with a scowl, rolling his eyes as he saw Isa in the yard playing and then saw Sophie. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a nap daddy" Sophie let out in a slightly nervous voice.. She was always scared of her father... He made her so nervous.

"Yeah well, get up. I want to lay on the couch."

Sophie frowned "I was here first though, can't you lay on your bed?"

"I said GET UP!" George hollered.

Sophie teared up but stayed her ground. "But I'm tired daddy!"

George growled and went over, putting a pillow over her face. "I've had enough with you! It's always crying and whining and keeping Isabelle up all night and waking me up 24/7!"

Outside, Isa was picking Sophie's favorite and his mama's! "They will love these!" X3 He then started to head inside happily.

Sophie screamed as her father pressed the pillow down on her face suffocating her! She screamed and screamed for him to stop! But he wouldn't...

George soon felt her go limp and let go of the pillow and throw it across the room. "Finally, peace and quiet."

"Sissy! I got your favorite! Lily's-." He skipped in then saw her on the couch and dropped the flowers. "S-Sissy..?" He asked tearing up.

Sophie laid their her sea-foam green eyes open limp and motionless on the couch...

"SISSY!" Isa screamed and went over shaking her. "Wake-up! Please! Mama is gonna be home soon! We have to give her the flowers!" He then saw her not getting up and started crying. "No..sissy...don't leave me alone here.." he started crying into her little form and stroked her cheek. "I shouldn't have left..this is all my fault.."

Sophie watched as her brother cried into her making her tear up. "It wasn't your fault Isa.. It was daddy's fault... He hurt me... You didn't do anything bad to me..." she was now crying "I love you brother! Tell mommy I love her too.." Sophie whimpered out through her tears and began to fade away...

Isa was crying so very hard and whimpering sadly into her limp body. "I'm going to miss you sissy...Goodbye.." He then hugged her gently and kissed her. He then took her small body and went up to his room to keep it safe from their father.

*******  
Molly hugged Isabelle closer as she sobbed and sobbed before seeing her in-laws come in.

"Girls...? You doin' okay?" Reno asked quietly.

"No...I'm so filled with heartbreak and sadness..Go away!" Isabelle cried out!

Zack looked down. "I know how it feels to lose someone too... Molly... Isabelle."

"Who did you lose other than Lea?" Molly whimpered.

"His.. Mentor. Angeal."

Isabelle was looking at them. "Who?"

"He was a first class SOLDIER that taught me everything I knew.."

"I think Lea has told me about him before..."

"Yep. Pretty cool guy he was..."

Isabelle was sniffling and got up. "I want to know who he was."

"His name was Angeal Hewley he lived in Banora than moved to Midgar when he decided to go into SOLDIER he was best friends with a man named Genesis and another named Sephiroth. When I ran away from home to join SOLDIER he became my mentor and taught me everything I know."

"He sounded like a good and wise man." Isabelle replied gently with a small smile.

"I didn't really know him, but man was he known by everyone..especially his two friends." ;D

"What was so special about his two friends?" =o?

"They were first class SOLDIERS as well Sephiroth was the most famous one. If you lived on Gaia you knew who he was."

"Dang he sounds famous..." Molly replied gently

"Oh, were you a first class Zack?" Isabelle asked him.

"Course he was!" :D

"I knew that!" Molly giggled!

"Yes I was! I was a commander after Angeal died before I was a Lieutenant." He laughed.

"Oh really? To be honest, I can't remember what Freddy ever was..do you remember?"

"You know, I've thought, whatever happened to George? I don't remember you guys getting a divorce, so-."

"Oh, that's simple. He strangely got poisoned one night and I came home to find him face down in his dinner." She answered him quietly while fixing her dress gently.

"Oh my god! You're my flippin hero!" Molly smiled brightly hugging her happily!

"Woah. So, you-."

"Come now Reno. You were a Turk, yes? Then you have to know what actually happened." she then hugged Molly back gently.

"Man Izzy! Like Isa! Reserved but can bite like a snake!" Zack smirked!

"Geez. You would have been an AWESOME Turk." reno said smirking a bit.

"No, I don't kill for a thrill, just because I had too for that one time. It had to be done, it wasn't a job of mine to do."

"I'm guessing Freddy would have been the one to do it if he was alive." Molly let out gently.

"You're right. He's the one who actually gave me the poison. I kept for a while, because when Isa was a baby..George shaked him and almost killed him.." she said tearing up.

"I am glad this man is dead... I would just killed him with my Buster Sword!" Zack growled

"Now now Zack calm down. He's gone now, and not coming back" Molly replied in a gentle tone and rubbed her tummy smiling as Lya moved some!

She wiped at her eyes but looked down. "I used it too late..Sophie was already gone..I finally found the right time and poured it into his gravy when I made him dinner one night.."

"It was better you did than not doing it though Izzy.. You would have been living in hell if he was still alive... And I know your daughter didn't deserve a fate like that, but you and Isa could've been up there with her now. And I bet she was so proud of you when you finally got rid of him from your life." Molly nodded gently

Isabelle was now crying so much. "I've already lost so many people..my little baby girl, Freddy, and now maybe even Isa..I can't stand having to look at pictures just to remember hearing their voice or even getting to see them again once in a while!" She then sat down on the bed crying into her hands.

Molly teared up and sniffled "I know how that feels... When I look at pictures of Lea... And remembering our little dates and trips.." She then started to cry "My Lele will never see his daughter..." She cried out and turned away from them.

"Molly... Please don't think that way honey... It's not good to think like that.." Zack frowned.

"Zack I don't think it's the best thing to be saying that kind of junk and they're all emotional...-"

"Leave us alone! You only lost one person! I've lost 3!"

"I've lost two people... My son and someone who was basically my father." Zack let out in a sad but quiet tone

"You never lost your parents or the love of your life!" Molly cried out and whimpered

"Just go away...You don't understand."

"I do actually. I've lost 3 people too." Reno said in a harsh but soft tone. "You're not the only one who's had to watch their loved ones die in front of them."

Molly gave a sad look to that and opened her arms out to hug her mother in-law. "Do you need a hug mom?" She asked softly as she teared up

"No, I'll be fine." he said as he walked out.

Isabelle looked down. "Look at us. We're over here competing for pity and Reno's the one who should be in our place..I feel horrible now."

Molly teared up sniffling... "I just want Lea home again... I don't want to have Lya yet..." She cried out... "I want Lea to be there to see his baby..." she was crying now. "Why did god take away the only happiness I've ever had in my life..." Molly whimpered out. "Now I'm just a fat, ugly, pregnant cow who has no one..."

"Molly don't talk about yourself in that way! You're not any of those things! And you must have Lya regardless of Lea being here or not." Zack let out in a stern but gentle tone.

"Now Molly, come here." she then hugged her tight and so close. "That's not the way to talk about yourself at all!"

She hugged her back and cried into her "It's how my friends other than Sheri thought of me... And told I was boring and such..." she whimpered "Lea made me feel like I was someone though... And that I was beautiful... And always told me that he loved me no matter what..." She started to just ball into her "He was my first boyfriend... And he took my virginity... It was all love at first sight... And now it seems like it was all too good to be true..." Molly let out through her cries "Now my baby will never know her daddy..." She whimpered as she hugged the teddy bear close and tight to herself.

Isabelle just let her go, knowing it would be the best for her to be alone and get out all her emotions be herself.

Zack looked down and started to leave gently to the living room to find Reno.

Molly just laid there... An emotional wreck in her own self-pity... She then whispered out gently and softly to herself. "Maybe he just left me... Maybe he just left me and everything he ever said and done was just a lie... Maybe he just never wanted me at all... Maybe he just used to me to give himself an ego boost..." She whimpered into the Teddy bear softly holding it so close and tight just hating her life every moment she knew Lea was gone... Then suddenly Molly became wet... "Oh no..."

Isabelle peaked in the room. "Molly? Did you say something?"

"Y-Yeah..." She let out nervously "My water just broke.." she whimpered holding her tummy.

"Oh!" =o! "Let's get you up and out of here." she said going over and helping her sit up.

"O-Okay..." She let out scared and started standing till a contraction hit her hard making her cry out!

"Let's just stay calm and gentle.." she said gently. "RENO! ZACK! UP HERE, NOW!"

Molly nodded trying to do her breathing exercises like her and Lea have practiced. "I don't want to be alone... I need Lea! I can't do this without him!" She cried out in her misery!

Zack looked up from where he was and nudged Reno. "You hear that?"

"Yeah? What was that..-"

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO?!"

O.O" "Oh shit!" Reno then took off upstairs to Molly's room.

Isabelle held Molly's hand petting it. "Honey, I had to have Isa alone, Sophie as well. You can do this. I promise you. You need to be strong for your baby."

Molly was crying but nodded gently whimpering needing to be held now.

Zack came up right after Reno and saw the scene! "I see little Lya decided to make her appearance."

"No funny business now, one of you go downstairs and get the car up and running. And the other help me get her out here.

"Yes ma'am!" Reno then ran downstairs and out to his car to get it ready.

Zack went over scooping Molly up off her feet looking to Isabelle. "I'll get her downstairs, you go get Sheri and tell her what's going on." He nodded and left with Molly quickly.

Molly was wide-eyed at Zack taking her like that and just laid in his arms surprised.

Isabelle ran down the stairs and into Sheri's room, but slowed down and went in quietly because Izzy was napping. "Sheri?"

"Yeah mom?" She opened the door gently smiling.

"Molly is having Lya. We need to go to the hospital."

"OMG! FINALLY!" Sheri than ran over getting Izzy quickly! "DOES MOLLY HAVE A SUITCASE!? HOW ARE HER CONTRACTIONS!? IS SHE IN PAIN!?" Sheri looked very concerned in this moment and just wanted to know her best friend was okay.

Izzy soon awoke and whined gently but soon stopped feeling her mother's tension.

"Sheri, Molly is the one having the baby, you just get in the car before they leave us here."

Sheri pouted but nodded leaving with Izzy.

Izzy was very interested in how her grandmother got her mother to be quiet.

Molly was now being placed in the car and buckled in. "Dad I'm not helpless."

"It's just faster if I do it hon." Zack remarked and finished going into the back.

Reno was sitting in the driver's seat, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. "Hurry up!" DX

Isabelle came hurrying out with Sheri and Izzy!

"Were coming Reno!" Sheri let out as she went over to the car and started putting Izzy into her carseat.

Molly soon screamed at another contraction! "Oh god!"

"Shh.. Just breathe in and out gently." Zack mused gently.

"Finally!" D'X

Isabelle hoped in the back, getting right by Zack and scooched over for Sheri.

Sheri sat next to her daughter's car seat and breathed gently and checked on her gently to make sure her breathing was okay.

"Is Izzy okay Sheri?" Molly asked gently concerned for her niece.

Izzy cooed softly saying she was one.

"Yes no need for her inhaler"

"Oh good, do you even have it?"

"NO! I forgot it!" Sheri replied scared!

"Do you have to go get it?!"

"Just drive Reno!"

"No! Just have to be careful! Go Reno!"

"I don't want Izzy to be in trouble! It's summer! She could have an asthma attack at any time!" Molly whimpered out

"No Molly she'll be okay, Isabelle has one for when I forget the one I carry."

"Go baby!" Zack hollered!

Reno slammed down on the pedal and soon went driving off down the road.

Isabelle went wide-eyed and clung to Zack's arm! O.O!

Sheri shrieked and clung to Zack too!

Molly just sat there moaning and whining...

"If I was single I would be a happy man right now." Zack let out and patted both women gently. "Calm down."

Reno growled at that and hit the brakes, making Zack slam his head in the seat. When he heard him cry out, he smirked and started rushing down the road again.

Isabelle had never liked fast-moving trips, and just hid her face into Zack's arm.

"Geez can't take a joke!" DX

"Not the time for jokes dad!" Molly hollered out in pain!

Sheri whimpered and whined out "Are we there yet!?"

"Soon!" Reno called out.

"I just want the ride to be over.." Isabelle squeaked out.

"Well, we all don't get what we want!" Reno snapped.

Isabelle just looked down hurt at that and buried her face farther in Zack tearing up.

"Reno don't snap!" Zack called out and hugged Isabelle.

Molly soon screamed "OH GOD!"

"Calm down Molly, just breathe and relax." Sheri replied in a calm gentle voice.

She nodded as she whimpered breathing gently and softly.

"Yeah, sorry." Reno was not in the best mood right now and swerved into the hospital parking lot. "Alright! Here!"

Isabelle wanted to get away from the redhead and climbed over Zack and out the door, going to the passenger's side and helped Molly get out.

Molly screamed once again whining in pain "GOD IT HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH!"

Sheri went wide-eyed as she took the car seat out of the car gently. She had never heard Molly cuss in her life! And they've known each other since they were kids!

Zack climbed out gently closing the doors gently.

Reno turned off the car and got out, slamming his door shut with his foot.

Isabelle just held Molly by the shoulders and lead her inside. "Shhh, it's okay to be alright-"  
She screamed again in pain! "GOD!"

Sheri hurried over and rubbed her back with one hand gently and held the car seat with the other.

Molly couldn't take it much longer! "LEA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO!?"

Zack quickly followed after them into the hospital.

Reno looked to Zack. "The waiting room I guess?"

Isabelle just let her scream and got her to the front desk of the emergency room. "Ma'am!"

"NO! I need someone in the room with me!" She cried out!

Zack looked to Reno and pushed him over to Molly gently. "You've been through this. Go be there with her."

Sheri than sat down gently in the waiting room with Izzy. and rocked the car seat gently.

"But-!" Reno nodded and blew off the receptionist. "Let's get you settled in." He then started to find a free room on his own.

Isabelle was right beside Molly, helping her follow Reno.

Molly whimpered as her contractions settled and was practically being dragged to the room... She had no energy or any sort of strength in her to keep herself going... She just wanted to bring her baby into the world and hold her and just finally see her...

Reno headed into a room and pointed at the bed.

Isabelle was almost dragging Molly by dead weight and huffed at him, her blue bangs falling in her face. "Gee, thanks." She then helped Molly on the bed gently.

"I-I can do it Isabelle..." She let out gently and got into the bed herself and turned on her side silently rubbing her tummy softly trying to calm her child.

Reno sat in a chair gently then jumped when he got yelled at.

"GO GET A DOCTOR YOU IDIOT!"

Reno took off running down the hall.

Molly whimpered and looked down... She didn't want to have her child born in all this chaos... She wanted a nice quiet birth where her daughter could be happy... Not scared and wanting to be back in her.

Isabelle sat on the edge of the bed with her hands folded in her lap. "I'm sorry for making this day not go out how you wanted. I'm not helping by yelling, or being a sob story, or, anything else but a helping friend."

"I-It's okay Isabelle... I understand." She nodded gently "I just wanted the day I would have Lya to be special, nice, and happy... Not chaotic and sad..." she sniffled. "I just want my daughter to be happy when she's born."

"And she deserves that. I just hope everything turns out calm and okay.." she replied gently, looking down a bit. "God knows my pregnancy's were the worst, so were my births. But, today's not about me." she said shaking her head. "It's about you and Lya."

Molly frowned at that "I don't mind if you talk about yourself Izzy, I'm a good listener." she let out gently and groaned gently starting to rub her back softly.

"No. You shouldn't hear a sob story. Yo should hear and think happy thoughts." she said and started to massage her belly and sides trying to get them soft and her nerves relaxed.

Molly smiled happily at this and let out little happy whimpers gently. "O-Okay..." She let out in a happy sigh and smiled "Thank you for being so kind Izzy and being nice to me"

Isabelle smiled gently. "It's nothing Molly, really."

"No it's something to me." She smiled back. "Thank you."

"Well, then you're welcome." she answered with a smile. "Do I need to get you anything?"

"I wish I would've eaten before I my water broke..."

"Well, I could get you ice-chips, if you want."

"Could you please?" Molly asked gently.

She nodded standing and walked out gently.

Molly smiled gently and just tried to sleep before anyone came back to see her rubbing her tummy gently as she fell asleep.

Outside the hospital, in the back alleyway, a corridor opened, and Axel came stepping out. "Can't believe I had to listen to Isa ramble for 45 minutes until he bored himself to sleep. Oh, well, hopefully I haven't missed anything!" He then ran out to the front, and began to run inside, but steering clear of any populated areas so he wouldn't get caught.

Molly laid in her bed moaning it was almost time to have her baby! She whimpered at a contraction softly holding Reno and Isabelle's hands tight. "When will the pain end...?"

"When that baby come popping out-"

"Reno, no need for jokes right now." Isabelle said with a warning tone. She looked back to Molly. "When you feel you have to push, then tell us."

Molly nodded and whimpered in pain and looked to the door to see the doctor come in once again.

The doctor came in with a smile "Hello there.~"

Molly frowned at this man gently crossing her legs together.

"How is everyone doing?~"

"Why are you talking like that?" She growled making a very angry face.

"I don't know what you're talking about dear~" the doctor replied going over to her gently lifting the blanket up gently, He than saw her legs were crossed and frowned. "You need to uncross your legs ma'am~"

"NO" Molly growled.

"Yo doc why are you talking like that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to call security if he keeps up this weird talking act."

The doctor frowned "This is how I always talk, now please uncross your legs ma'am!~"

"No! You're a creeper! Get away from my area!" She yelled!

"Ma'am you need someone to help bring your child into the world!~"

"Well it certainly isn't going to be you!" Molly screamed at him!

"You need to leave." Reno scowled.

Isabelle frowned and quickly pushed the doctor out of the room and slammed the door shut, locking it. "That will buy us time."

"B-Buy us time?" She mused gently and cried out! "O-Oh god! I-I think it's time!" Molly than started to scream in pain!

"Oh man!" D= Reno then took Molly's hand and held it tight.

Isabelle growled at him. "You're worth nothing just standing there." She then got in front of Molly and lifted up the blanket. "Sweetie, you need to push!"

Molly whimpered but nodded holding Reno's hand tight. "O-Okay.." She than pushed at her next contraction and started to scream in pain!

Reno made a pained face from all the hand squeezing. "O-Ow.."

"I see red hair!" =o!

Molly smiled at that "R-Really!?" She than started to push more at each contraction screaming and yelling as she pushed! "COME OUT!"

"Now I see red spikes!" =o!

"Awe yay!" :D Reno said happily and ignoring his bones being crushed the best he could.

She smiled so brightly and started crying happily! She whimpered making a pained face as she pushed even harder! "GOD!"

Isabelle held up Lya's head gently and looked to Reno. "Get me a blanket and wipes!"

Reno nodded. "Yes ma'am!" He then let go of Molly gently running around the room quickly getting and finding the items.

Molly whimpered more and fell back gently groaning in pain. "She's almost out... She's almost out..." She then sat up grabbing the rails tight and hard pushing as hard as she could!

Reno went over quickly handing Isabelle a blanket to hold Lya with.

Isabelle held up Lya's body and started to clean it off the best she could and looked to Molly. "Her hips are a bit..stuck.."

"You have to be kidding me!" She whined in pain and started crying! Molly than pushed harder than ever screaming on the top of her lungs! "I HATE YOU LEA!" She didn't mean it but she was so frustrated and in pain that she wasn't even thinking about what she was saying!

Reno frowned at that but shrugged, knowing he didn't call Zack the nicest things when he was having Lea.

Isabelle then caught Lya gently and gave her butt a gentle smack, and then handing her over to her mother.

Lya soon started to cry but calmed down when placed in Molly's arms.

Reno helped her out by cutting the cord and actually saw Lya, tearing up. '=O! "Woah she looks just like-"

"Just like Lea..." Molly cried gently as she stroked her daughter's cheek ever so softly and gently. "Such a beautiful girl you are baby." She smiled cuddling her new daughter ever so gently kissing her softly.

Lya let out a gentle coo softly and opened her emerald eyes gazing at her mother happily and gently.

Molly than started cry even more! "You look exactly like your daddy... He would've been so happy to see you sweetie, and would've loved you ever so much." she smiled kissing her baby to death!

The tiny redhead soon started giggling and squealing at her mama's kisses and loves happily! She than started showing them back happily giving very tiny kisses back with a giggle. X3

Reno was crying happily then smiled. "I'll go get the rest of the family!" He then unlocked the door, and ran out happily!

Isabelle smiled at the two and went to a sink, washing her hands and drying them, then went to sitting in a chair gently. "Sometimes I miss Isa being that age..So small and sweet, and innocent to anything."

Molly smiled gently at her daughter then looked to Izzy. "I bet he looked just like Izzy, small and chubby" she giggled cradling her daughter happily.

Lya cooed ever so happily snuggling close to her mother happily giving so many loves and cuddles to her.

She smiled and laughed "She's a cuddler just like her mama and daddy." she looked down at that but continued to smile looking at her little baby girl happily.

Isabelle smiled then got herself more comfortable by sitting on her knees. "Do you need anything Molly? Before the family comes in?"

"I would like to have a hug from you, and have you be the first to hold Lya." Molly giggled and smiled at her happily.

"R-Really? Why me though..? Why not Reno..I mean, you do call him mother and all.." she said, looking away. She didn't deserve to hold Lya first. If anyone it would be her grandparents, or maybe even Sheri.

"Because you helped me out the most and actually helped me bring her into the world. Mom and dad will understand Isabelle." She smiled. "Please hold her. Her other grandmother deserves it."

"If you think it is right..but I'm not complaining." she let out a small smile and took Lya from her gently, cradling her and holding her close. She then began to tear up. "She's just as sweet as Sophie was.." Shaking her head, she blinked the tears away and let this time be a happy one.

Lya smiled happily giving happy cuddles and snuggles to her grandma as she let out sweet happy coos.

"She gets that from me." Molly smiled happily leaning up to wipe Isabelle's tears away.

Isabelle smiled at Molly gently. "Thank you." She then gave gentle loves and cuddles to her granddaughter.

"No trouble at all mama" Molly smiled and kissed her cheek softly laying back down gently.

Lya giggled happily and rested into her grandma's arms gently smiling.

Isabelle smiled even more at that and reached over with her free arm, giving Molly a hug and kissed her cheek back. She saw her yawn and handed her back Lya gently. "Why don't you two get rest, and I'll keep the other's out."

Molly smiled at that holding her baby close giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead before placing her in the little crib next to her. "Okay mama." She yawned softly and smiled nodding placing Lya in her crib gently.

Lya gave a happy coo before yawning and closing her eyes gently.

Isabelle left quietly and closed the door behind her with a smile.

Molly smiled happily and soon fell right to sleep and was out for good.

Lya laid half asleep in her crib gently smiling softly and happily. X3

Axel walked by the room and saw Molly in the room and pressed his face and hands into the glass with a smile! :D He then walked inside gently and saw Lya. =O!

Lya slept gently in her crib cuddled her blanky gently.

Molly slept soundly and wasn't waking up for anything she was out for the day.

Axel went over to Lya tearing up and picked her up gently and cradled her gently. "I-I guess I did get to meet you..my baby girl." He then started to cry and gave her a kiss and Molly one on her cheek gently. "You did a wonderful job..I'm sorry for letting you do it without me.." he said looking down then gave Lya a gentle hug.

Lya soon woke up as her father hugged her and let out a string of happy soft coos to him immediately knowing who he was! She than started to cuddle and snuggle into her father happily letting out gentle squeals!

Axel was crying more than ever but happily. "I'm glad you know who your daddy is..I love you, so much baby. No matter what anyone says." He then gave her a kiss on the forehead and cuddled for a moment and laid her back in her crib softly and sadly. "Bye, my baby. We'll meet again, one day."

Lya frowned whining for him to stay! She than grabbed his finger holding it tight with her little hand! She cooed softly whimpering gently.

"Shh..y-you have to let your mother sleep.." He then stroked her tiny hand giving it a kiss, letting go of her, and backing up some and corridoring out.

Lya looked down and started to tear up letting her tears flow silently... She then fell asleep crying silently wishing her daddy would have stayed...

********  
Axel was soon back at his room, crying and whimpering. "Zexion was right..it hurts more if you get attached.." He soon got dressed for bed and got under the sheets sadly, taking a picture out of his nightstand that was a picture of him and Molly when she was 4 months pregnant. "It's the only picture I'll have of her.." He then cried silently hugging it close to his chest falling asleep, hoping with just a bit of his will, he wouldn't wake up.


End file.
